De león a serpiente
by kurolovers
Summary: Una poción fallida logra que hayan cambios en la historia, logrando que Harry Potter vuelva a tener once años sin recordar a nadie que ha conocido en el mundo mágico, cayendo en Slytherin y comenzando a enamorar a un profesor de pociones, que cuando vuelva a su edad original nadie sabrá si volvería Harry Potter Gryffindor o el nuevo y Harry Potter Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

_**hey un nuevo fic, ¿Algun dia dejare de subir y subir nuevas historias sin acabar alguna? pues no jajajja espero que les guste mi nueva creacion! esta vez sera snarry cosa que disfruto, pero debo decir que mis actualizaciones son muy lentas asi que sean pacientes lectores mios, sn nada mas que decir que disfruten!**_

* * *

 _ **De león a serpiente.**_

Severus x Harry. (quinto año)

Estaban en clases de pociones, había empezado un nuevo año escolar luego del fallido juego de los tres magos, lo único bueno de ello que el azabache alcanzo a salvar a Cedric, pero más de ello no han hablado de lo sucedido, en esos momentos a el niño que vivió no le importaba, le alegraba un poco tener nuevamente a Remus Lupin como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Harry trataba de hacer la poción como podía, Neville que estaba a su lado y era su compañero de trabajo cosa que le ponía un poco nervioso, ya que había momentos que debía detener al castaño para que no se equivocada o destruyera otro caldero, cosa que su amigo agradecía muy profundamente, Snape los observaba desde donde estaba, como siempre favorecía a las serpientes y daba comentarios hirientes a los leones, cuando faltaba echar un solo ingrediente, tenía que esperar cinco minutos a fuego lento mientras esperaba le comentaba en voz baja algunas cosas que Neville tenía dudas de la materia, cuando siempre tenía que pasar algo en el tiempo que siempre estaba Harry Potter estaba en el alrededor, Harry le dio una mala sensación cuando escucho la disputa de Ron con Draco, en un momento se tiraron ingredientes, estaba detrás ellos cuando el profesor se acercaba que un ingrediente que no estaba en la lista cayo en su caldero sin que él se diera al tener que evitar que algunas de ellas cayeran en el caldero de Neville, el rubio y pelirrojo se alejaron al notar burbujas extrañas en la poción de Potter, Harry maldiciéndoles empujo a su compañero sin poder alejarse ante la falta de tiempo y por consecuencia le cayera la poción encima al momento que explotaba, se desmayó inmediatamente, sin poder escuchar como todos gritaban.

Severus frunció el ceño antes de con un movimiento de varita vacío todos los calderos y echo a todos del salón, levito a Harry hasta la enfermería, con la compañía de los dos culpables que iban muy callados.

-¿Que sucedió?.-pregunto la enfermera al verlo con el chico Gryffindor.

-Le exploto la poción, pero al parecer esos dos tiraron un ingrediente que no estaba, no sé qué consecuencia le dada a su cuerpo.-le explico al dejar al desmayaron en la camilla.-Ya que no vi cual fue por tanto alboroto.

La mujer frunció el ceño antes de cambiar las ropas del azabache en algo más cómodo y de limpieza al quitar toda la poción que quedo en el cuerpo y ropa del muchacho, después de eso tiro los hechizos de diagnósticos.-Que extraño...-murmuró.

-¿Que sucede Madame Pomfrey?.-pregunto con seriedad el mayor, aunque internamente estaba preocupado.

-Está perfectamente, no hay nada de anormalidad, pero puede que tarde en hacer efecto la poción, necesito una cura profesor Snape, mientras no despierte no puedo darle nada sin saber si hay consecuencias o puede afectarle más.-dijo desanimada y frustrada.

-No puedo darle nada, como tú dices Pomfrey no sabemos qué efectos tiene la fallida poción.-frunció el ceño antes de dirigir la vista de los causantes que al sentir su mirada molesta desviaron la mirada incomodos.-Y ustedes dos señores ¿Siguen estando en primer año? Lo esperaba del señor Longbottom quien causada problemas, pero veo que me equivoco, los dos tendrán 20 puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor, también dos semanas de castigo con su jefe de casa, así que después hablamos joven Malfoy, largo los dos ¡Ahora!.-dijo furioso, sin decir nada más los dos chicos se fueron de la enfermería. Miro nuevamente a la víctima de las consecuencias, suspiro sabiendo que Lupin preguntaría por lo sucedido.

Se dio vuelta ondulando su túnica, después de unas horas todos sabían de lo sucedido en las clases de pociones, en todo el día Harry Potter no despertó ese día, sus amigos estaban preocupados y Ron se sentía culpable un poco. Como había pensado como Remus se le había acercado a preguntarle por su cachorro, Snape no estaba de ánimos pero comentó de forma furiosa la situación, ya había tenido suficiente con la conversación con Minerva horas antes. Cuando todos estaban dormidos ese día no sintieron una brillante magia envolver al joven inconsciente en la enfermería, ahora las cosas iban a cambiar y llevar felicidad a alguien que jamás iba a esperar obtener aquella felicidad, al día siguiente, Severus fue despertado por una llamada por su red flu personal, gruño por lo bajo para ver que eran las cinco de la mañana, se levantó escuchando la temblorosa voz de Pomfrey.

-¿Que sucede?.-preguntó de malhumor.

-¡S..Severus tienes que verlo! La poción hizo algo a Harry.-dijo desesperada, el azabache la miro extrañado pero asistió.

-Iré en cinco minutos.-aviso antes de cortar e irse a cambiar de ropa, murmurando maldiciones al niño de oro.

Ya con su habitual vestimenta tomo unos pocos polvos flu para llegar más rápido a su destino, no lo admitiría pero tenía curiosidad por tanto jaleo, al estar en la enfermería camino tranquilamente hasta la cama ocupada por el niño que sus cortinas estaban cerradas solo veía a la mujer hablando bajo, allí noto que la enfermera había usado un hechizo alrededor de la cama, levanto su ceja interesando.

-Pomfrey, ¿Me dirás que sucede o solo me has despertado por niñerías?.

-¡Profesor!.-dijo exaltada al verlo, luego de eso se mostró nerviosa.-Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Suspirando internamente, Snape se acercó y corrió la cortina, antes de ahogar un jadeo de la sorpresa, allí estaba un niño que parecía de 9 o 10 años, acurrucado en la esquina de la cama, mirándolos asustado, aquello revoltoso y ojos verdes esmeraldas que conocía bien, disimuladamente volvió a ver a la mujer esperando una explicación.

-Él no me deja acercarme, cuando despertó grito y se asustó al verme...murmuraba cosas que no deseaba ser castigado.-le respondió al ver la pregunta ni formulada.

Severus no sabía si suspirar o maldecir por las cosas que siempre le pasaban al joven Potter, miró nuevamente al niño, no parecía el mismo niño que había conocido al entrar al castillo, parecida un niño asustado y tímido, parecía desnutrido y bajo que antes.

-Señor Potter.-se acercó y lo escucho soltar un pequeño gritito, esto le sorprendía más, se acercó lentamente solo por precaución y notando que el menor comenzó a temblar, algo dentro de él se apretaba.-Harry...-murmuró más suavemente.

-P..por favor, no le digan a mi tío.-pidió desesperado.

-¿Tu tío? ¿De qué?.-algo le decía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar para nada.

-Me va a castigar, por no llegar, debía hacer la cena, e..ellos estarán muy enojados.-explicó algo tartamudo.

Frunció el ceño pensativo _"Así que el niño no es como creía"_ pensó con amargura, eso lo resolvería después, ahora debía tranquilizar al mocoso que se notaba que iba a tener un crisis de pánico muy pronto y no quisiera lidiar con ello.

-Eso no va a pasar ¿bien? Estas en un lugar seguro.-uso nuevamente su voz más suave al ver que eso tranquilizaba al azabache, que dejo de temblar, lo miraba como si fuera un héroe, eso le hacía estremecer ya que jamás le daban ese tipo de miradas.-Necesitamos ver si tu estas bien, así que no te muevas, ella es Madame Pomfrey.-dijo presentando a la enfermera que se acercaba que le sonreía, el menor asistió un tanto desconfiado.-¿Sabes que es magia?.

Harry frunció el ceño mirando a los dos adulto con más desconfianza, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que podía confiar en ellos.-La magia no existe señor, tía Petunia dice que nunca debo decir esa palabra...-se removió incómodo al ver las reacciones de los dos adultos, aunque extrañamente el de cabellos negros le hacía sentir seguro.

-Pero ella no sabe que si existe mocoso.-su tono de voz subió un poco haciendo sobresaltar al menor, suspiro un poco.-Mira.-saco su varita de a poco al ver como el chico comenzaba a desconfiar de él, al tenerla en sus manos levito las gafas de chico y con un simple **"reparo"** los arreglo, escuchando como el chico de ojos verdes jadeaba sorprendido.

-E..eso es genial... ¿De verdad que existe la m..magia?.-ahora estaba curioso, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron de emoción.

-Si cariño.-hablo Pomfrey algo triste.-Así que no te asustes, yo usare esta magia que es magia curativa ¿bien? Solo para saber si te has lastimado.

El azabache asistió tímido, inconscientemente se acercó tomando con su mano la túnica de Snape, cerro sus ojos algo asustado cuando la mujer le apunto con aquel palo, el profesor de pociones estaba impresionado por la actitud del menor pero no comento nada por ahora, viendo como estaba concentrada la enfermera, suspiro internamente, luego de unos minutos la noto fruncir el ceño y murmurar unas cosas.

-Severus ven un momento.-pidió saliendo de la privacidad de su paciente.

Iba a levantarse pero el chico aún estaba aferrado a su túnica, le vio algo perdido.-Estaremos aquí Harry, suéltame.-pidió, aunque no le gustaba mostrarse así, ya había asustado bastante al menor.

-L..lo siento.-dijo avergonzado al ver su actitud.

Se reunió con Pomfrey que seguía viendo el pergamino con molestia.

-¿Que encontraste?.

-Esta desnutrido, al parecer su última comida fue hace cinco días, tiene algunos huesos rotos que están mal curados, creo que jamás fue a un hospital, muestra algunos moretones y cicatrices en la espalda...

Snape apretó los puños molesto, algo no estaba bien.-Y sobre su memoria.

-Puede ser que como no se esperaba el cambio perdió la memoria y solo tiene las memorias de su edad actual, es muy bajito para su edad, deberé darle muchas pociones por tres meses, si sigue estando de esta manera.

-Bien, debes llamar a su jefe de casa y al director.-la mujer asistió para salir de la enfermería, Snape se acercó nuevamente a la cama de Harry.

El niño estaba sentado mirando el poco entorno que tenía, cuando vio a Snape le sonrió con alegría, el recién llegado notaba la inocencia y soledad del niño _"¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?"_ pensó desconcertado, " _Quizás Potter sabia guardar bien las cosas donde vivía"_

-¿Cuántos años tienes?.-pregunto cruzándose de brazos al estar a su lado.

-Once señor.-le respondió mirándole.-Señor.-dudo un poco.-¿Cómo llegue aquí?.

-Bueno, eres estudiante aquí señor Potter, pero en las clases de pociones te cayo una poción tuya que arruinaron y este es el resultado.-le explico la verdad de los hechos.-Soy tu profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.-se presentó para que dejara de llamarle 'señor' nunca había visto al heredero de los Potter tan sumiso y respetuoso.

Asistió lentamente aunque confuso por las palabras.-Uh ¿Que haré Profesor Snape? ¿Deberé volver con mis tíos?.-pregunto temeroso.

-No lo creo señor Potter.

Estuvieron en un silencio cómodo cuando escucharon pasos cerca, el maestro de pociones noto como el menor se tensaba, se iba a alejar pero nuevamente el chico le tomo de su túnica.

Aparecieron tres personas, Dumbledore, Pomfrey y Minerva, los dos adultos que no habían visto lo sucedieron jadearon al ver a Harry Potter como un niño de once años.

Mientras tanto Snape no sabía que decir, conversaron del asunto con el niño presente que se acercaba a él en busca de seguridad, lo notaba, no dejaba que la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y el director de la escuela se les acercara; dejaron al niño tranquilo al verlo tan asustado, decidieron que volviera a cursar el curso hasta que pudieran revertir la poción, no dejaron entrar a nadie sabiendo que Potter no los recordaría y no necesitaban una crisis de pánico del menor, Severus dejo al chico al cuidado de Pomfrey asegurándole que volvería, Harry a regadientes lo soltó, quedando con un libro para niños mágicos como distracción por el día, las clases fueran tan tensa como se podría, escuchando rumores de que pudo pasarle al heredero Potter, el maestro de pociones le provocaba estar de humor así que no pudo quitar puntos a nadie en todo el día, quizás todos los alumnos notaron su molestia, ¡Ningún error en sus pociones! Maldecía a quien sabe que, cuando iba a ser hora de la cena, Albus junto con él fueron en busca del chico que aún estaba en la enfermería, en viejo director trataba de hablar suave y ser un abuelo cariñoso, pero Harry no se fiaba de él, cosa que le extrañaba al espía, con mucha insistencia lograron sacarlo de la enfermería con un uniforme de primero, caminaban con lentitud viendo de reojo como el chico miraba el lugar con emoción, al llegar a su destino, abrieron la puerta del gran salón, cuando en medio de la mesa de profesores estaba el sombrero seleccionador.

-¿Viejo amigo que haces aquí?.-preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido.-Todos los alumnos han sido seleccionados, no deberías estar aquí.

-No todos Albus.-hablo el sombrero.-Ese chico de allí debe ser seleccionado.

-Pero Harry ya fue seleccionado hace tres años.-frunció un poco el ceño, esto estaba fuera de lo entendible, escucho detrás de él muchos murmullos de los alumnos.

Harry se estremeció un poco ante tantas miradas dirigidas hacia él, no comprendía nada de nada, el debería estar en casa de sus tíos para hacer sus deberes e irse hacia su alacena, no comprendía nada del asunto pero esto no le gustaba mucho, apenas comprendía que la magia existía de verdad ¡Magia! Lo poco que había visto le encantaba además por lo que pudo notar era que estaban en un castillo, no era tan idiota pero prefirió no decir nada, sus tíos no les gustaba que hablara y él no hablaría aunque tenga muchas preguntas.

-Pudo ser así, pero ya no.-le dijo tranquilamente para luego ignorar al director y dirigiré hacia el niño.-Muchacho acércate y veremos donde irás.

El menor con duda se acercó y se puso el sombrero hablante.

 _-"Oh eres igual pero distinto que antes joven Potter, sin influencias de por medio podre juzgarlo mejor".-_ le hablaba dentro de su mente asustando al menor ya que no esperaba eso.

- _¿Qué quieres decir con influencia_?.-pregunto mentalmente, sin querer decir algo en voz alta, teniendo miedo de arruinar lo que creía algo importante.

 _-"No puedo decirte eso, lo descubrirás de a poco, pero no estábamos hablando de ello por lo que pedido, no, claro que no, vine aquí a elegir que casa te iría bien, me dejaras tomar mi juicio o debo tomar en cuenta nuevamente tu elección e ir a Gryffindor"._

Harry frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras.- _Creo que tú me llevaras donde deba ir, donde creo que será el mejor lugar, aunque no comprendo nada de lo que hablas.-_ dijo con sinceridad, algo dentro suyo le dijo que el lugar que será llevado era el lugar correcto, y prefirió ir por su instinto, que siempre le salvaba de los golpes de su tío o las huidas de la caza de Harry de su primo.

 _-"Excelente, ¡Excelente! Harás grandes cosas joven Potter, todo cambiara, pero usted sabrá manejarlo".-_ le respondió seguro, el menor asistió antes de hablar en voz alta.-" _Suerte_ ".-le dijo antes de dar su veredicto.-¡Slytherin!.

Todos, pero todos allí jadearon o gritaron, nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido, Remus se desmayó de la sorpresa, McGonagall escupió el té que tomaba, Hagrid dejo que sus huevos revueltos cayeran en su barba, Filius grito antes de caerse de su lugar, Severus no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ¡Que estaba pasando! Pensaban muchos de allí, Harry por su parte estaba inquieto e incómodo por la reacción de la gente, sus ropas cambiaron al uniforme y su corbata era verde y plata, con eso visto se dirigió hacia la mesa de las serpientes, sin saber que más hacer, Albus Dumbledore por otra parte se aclaró la garganta sacando a todos de su shock.

-Bueno, esto es inesperado...-miro al chico que no le miraba.-Pero como verán él es Harry Potter, no recuerda nada de lo que pasado en sus cinco años de escuela, así que véanlo como un nuevo estudiante, así que a comer.-como arte magia la comida fue servida, con un ambiente extraño todos comenzaron a comer sin quitar de todo sus miradas hacia el de ojos esmeralda.

El elegido comía lentamente, sirviéndose poco, después de todo no tenía mucho apetito para no decir inexistente, las serpientes miraban al nuevo como si fuera un sueño o ¿una pesadilla? Draco Malfoy se acercó divertido.

-Así que Potty ¿Qué hiciste?.-hablo con burla, hasta que se atraganto como muchos que estaban cerca para ver esos ojos verdes brillar de inocencia.

-Uh ¿Quién eres tú?.-ladeó la cabeza curioso, muchos que lo miraban se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada, ¡Demasiado inocente! Pensaron.

El rubio parpadeo, él realmente no creía que su enemigo perdiera la memoria pero ahí estaba la evidencia de que era verdad.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, quinto año.-se presentó, ¿Que más podía hacer si el chico no lo recordaba?.

El azabache le sonrió tímidamente.-Harry Potter, es un gusto conocerlo.

Los Slytherin se atragantaron, mayormente los mayores y que conocían al león ahora serpiente, se juraron ayudarle, parecía tan inocente y dulce, que algunos corazones de los alumnos se suavizo.

Draco asistió antes de volver a sus pasos y sentarse con sus compañeros de su año, por lo menos en ambiente había cambiado en la casa de las serpientes, Potter estableció una conversación con los niños de primer año, no entendía nada, pero ellos fueron gentiles de explicarle las materias y lo que se había pedido, el de ojos verdes agradeció que fueran solo el principio del año escolar, ignoro las miradas después de acostumbrarse, algo le decía que ya estaba acostumbrado, llevándose bien con sus compañeros de su edad, ya tenía amigos, para alegría de él, que aunque no comprendía mucho, sus compañeros mostraban un tanto indiferentes pero cordiales, aunque en sus ojos mostraban la emoción de la conversación, se encogió de hombros mentalmente, quizás pronto le explicarían mejor las cosas, al terminar la cena fueron llevados a su lasa común, lo que había comprendido era que ese lugar dividían a los estudiantes en cuatro casas, que eran dadas por el apellido de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, cada uno con una característica de ellos, le comentaron sus amigos que su casa no era la más querida pero debía estar orgulloso de estar ahí, cosa que asistió, iba a hacer su casa por siete años, iban hacia las mazmorras como había oído a alguien hasta llegar a un lugar escondido, uno de los mayores murmuro un "Matalobos" algo dentro suyo volvió a decirle que debía recordarlo, era extraño pero no le importó, al entrar vio el lugar sorprendido, era cálido, cosa extraña por estar en un lugar frío, las grandes ventanas donde podía ver que había animales acuáticos y ¿Eso era un calamar? Siguió caminando hasta estar al medio del lugar, muchos se giraron hacia su dirección, eso le asustó pero solo frunció el ceño.

-Bueno Potter, creo que debes saber, como serpiente jamás estas solo, si sales de la sala común por lo menos ve con uno de tus compañeros, ya que creo que te habrán dicho, no somos muy queridos.-al ver que el menor asistía prosiguió.-Creo que recuerdo que fuiste criado por Muggles ¿no?.

-¿Que es muggle?.-pregunto con inocencia.

Suspiro el chico.-Es por decirlo corto, personas no mágicas.

-Oh.-ladeó un poco su cabeza pensativo.-Entonces sí, fui criado por eh muggles, ¿Por qué?.

Marcus murmuro por lo bajo.-Tomadas clases con Stella Urllin.-dijo con seriedad presentando a una chica rubia y ojos violeta que asistió como saludo.-Te dará clases de cómo usar una pluma para escribir y modales, entre otras cosas ¿Entendido?.

-Claro eh.

-Soy Marcus Flint siento no presentarme, olvido que no recuerdas nada, estoy en séptimo año.-le sonrió levemente antes de volver a su expresión indiferente.-Tu cuarto esta a la derecha, ese es para los hombres, mm no sé si estas con alguien de primero pero busca tu nombre, quizás tus cosas ya han sido transferidas hacia aquí.

En ese momento entro el jefe de casa, había escuchado un poco lo que le hablaban al nuevo integrante de su casa, suspiro aun sorprendido por la noticia.-Agradezco su ayuda Flint, bien, todos vayan a hacer sus cosas antes del toque de queda, Potter.-el nombrado lo miro.-Venga, tenemos que hablar de unas cosas en mi oficina.-vio el leve temblor.-No es nada malo se lo aseguró.

Con eso se fue a la par del profesor, al llegar al despacho de Snape, este le dejo entrar primero, miro curioso todo, después de todo, aun no comprendía que pasaba, se sentó donde le pedían y rápidamente puso su atención en el señor agradable.

-Bien, creo que tiene dudas ¿Cierto?.-vio como el menor asistía.-Entonces dígalas, tratare de explicarle mejor que pueda.

-Uh, ¿Que exactamente son las casas? ¿Cómo tendré los materiales? Y ¿Cómo hago magia? Porque todos aquí hacen magia ¿no?.-dijo pensativo moviendo sus pies en la silla, al ser pequeño sus piernas quedaban al aire.-Ehm ¿Mis tíos son m..muggles?.

Severus suspiro.-Bueno, primero que nada Hogwarts es una escuela de hechizaría aquí en Gran Bretaña, no es la única escuela pero hay otras de diferente país, al cumplir once años te llega la carta de que eres aceptado, se divide en cuatro casas que van por un rasgo que tenían los fundadores, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin y cada casa tiene un jefe de casa, como te habrás dado cuenta yo soy jefe de casa de Slytherin, así mismo están allí muchos niños que son de padres muggles, es decir, padres no mágicos, descubren que las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor era por magia accidental, dime joven Potter ¿Sucedieron cosas raras cuando estaba presente?.-miro al menor.

-Una vez cambie el color de pelo del profesor, Uh aparecí arriba del colegio cuando escapaba de mi primo y sus amigos en la 'casería de Harry'.

-¿Casería de Harry'?.-frunció el ceño.

Asistió pensativo sin verle.-Es en juego que mi primo creo por aburrimiento, al principio no escapaba, ya que tío Vernon decía que era para sacarme lo fenómeno, aunque corriera de igual manera me golpeaba con el cinturón.

Severus Snape siempre fue indiferente en muchas cosas, siempre ocultaba muy bien sus emociones, pero actualmente eso le era difícil, comenzó a comprender que el chico de oro que creía conocer nunca fue mimado por sus parientes como Albus los hacía creer, era maltratado por estos, la impotencia y frustración como la ira le agobiaba. Nunca espero que algo así pasará, su juramento había servido para nada si nunca pudo cuidar al niño que había prometido a sí mismo.

-¿Señor Snape?.

-Te prometo Harry que nunca volverás allí.-le prometió mirando a los ojos.-Podrías ver en tu baúl al ir a tu cuarto si tienes los libros de la lista que te daré ¿bien?.-el azabache asistió.-También debemos probar tu varita, no sé si sigue aceptándote como su dueño, esto jamás paso en todos los años de existencia de Hogwarts.-suspiro cansado, pero al ver la curiosidad del menor prefirió explicar.-La magia la canalizamos en una varita especial, muchas son diferentes, pero tú has hecho muchas cosas estos tres años y tu núcleo ha empezado a madurar, pero como ahora es nuevamente un niño tu núcleo podría ser diferente o sigue siendo igual, eso lo veremos mañana ¿bien?.-llamo a un elfo domestico que asusto menor, pidió un poco de té y chocolate para el chico.-Esos son elfos domésticos, ellos disfrutan servir a los magos, cuando quieres liberarlos tienes que darles una ropa tuya, pero es como pecado para ellos.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero a ellos solo los veras en las cocinas de Hogwarts, creo recordar que tus padres tenían dos elfos domésticos en la mansión Potter.

-¿Mansión?-parpadeo sorprendido.-Mis tíos dijeron que mis padres murieron en un choque automovilístico siendo personas borrachas.

-Eso es una mentira.-casi grito, eso lo que menos esperaba de la hermana de Lily, masajeo su frente tratando de enojarse con el niño.-Tus padres eran muy buenos magos, excelentes quizás, murieron salvando tu vida, recuerda eso, tus tíos te han mentido.

-Gracias señor.-le sonrió tímidamente, un suave sensación en su corazón, siempre había creído que le mentían, entendió que sus padres lo amaban.-Entonces ehm ¿tengo una mansión? ¿Mis padres eran ricos?.

-Tu padre en verdad.-gruño por lo bajo.-Los Potter en el mundo mágico son una familia muy antigua, es una de las primeras que hubo en los viejos tiempos, y tú eres el heredero, el ultimo debo decir.-explico por lo bajo.-Creo que hemos alargado todas tus dudas, tus tíos son muggles, gente sin magia como sabes, ellos como muchos pocos saben del secreto de nuestra existencia, mayormente los padres de niños nacidos de muggles, ¿Otra duda?

Negó con la cabeza mientras bebía su deliciosa bebida.-Eh la señora Pomfrey me dijo que debía tomar algunas cosas.

-Sí, estas muy mal Harry, ¿Lo sabes no?.-noto como el menor se sonrojaba avergonzado.-Debo decirte que las pociones saben horribles pero debes tomarlas para mejorar y quitar los malos tratos de tus tíos.-dijo con seriedad.

-Y..yo lo haré señor.-murmuro por lo bajo.

Asistió complacido, dejo que el menor tomara su chocolate, al verlo satisfecho, lo condujo hacia la puerta.

-Y joven Potter.-le llamo y al tener su atención volvió a hablar.-Si necesita ayuda siempre puede venir a mi oficina señor Potter, siempre y cuando lo haya hablado con sus compañeros superiores.-dijo con seguridad mientras le entregaba la lista de primer año.

Le sonrió un poco.-Gracias Señor, buenas noches.

Se fue recordando los pasos que había dado anteriormente, agradecía no haberse perderse del lugar, llego a la entrada escondida y murmuro la contraseña, por lo que pudo notar solo estuvo quizás una hora más o menos en la oficina del agradable profesor, aguanto un bostezo antes de caminar adormilado hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, vagamente noto algunos alumnos mayores en la sala común, miro perezosamente las placas con nombres hasta encontrar el suyo, cosa que le costó, al entrar encontró a uno de sus compañeros, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Nicolás Moonty cabello castaño y ojos negros.

-Hola Harry.-saludo el niño al verlo entrar.

-Hola.-murmuro cansado, fue a la otra cama que no era usada notando un baúl.-¿Es mío Nicolás?.-dijo confuso, muchas cosas le eran confuso, entendía que había pasado algo aquí y que él era ya un alumno de hace años en esa maravilla escuela.

-Sí, me dijeron que por ahora estarás en mis clases hasta bueno revertir el problema.-explico con simpatía.

-Bien.-asistió un poco abriéndolo, viendo ropa que era grande para él y algunos libros, los reviso con cuidado, vio la lista y busco las cosas, tenía por su suerte algunos libros allí, también noto un palo, por lo que había visto antes en la enfermería debería ser su varita, cauteloso la tomo, sintiendo una suave sensación pero no era potente, era como si la sintiera suya pero a la vez no, frunció el ceño tratando de comprender lo sucedido.

-¿Que sucede?.-pregunto el castaño al ver su reacción al tomar la varita, dejo su tarea de pociones de lado.

-La varita no responde bien.-dudo un poco sus palabras.-Quiero decir, siento algo agradable pero no me siento completo.

-Extraño, tal vez debas decirle al profesor Snape mañana.

-Si, eso haré, creo que iré a dormir, es mucha información que digerir.-dijo cambiándose con el pijama que le había dado Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería, se acostó despidiéndose de su compañero.

Se acomodó quedándose rápidamente dormido, se despertó al escuchar el ruido a su lado, se quejó por lo bajo hasta que recordó que no estaba en la alacena, se levantó sobresaltado, mirando el lugar de forma desorientada, de a poco los recuerdo del día anterior aparecían, miro a su compañero de cuarto que salía del baño.

-Oh buenos días Harry, iba a despertarte ahora.

-Escuche el ruido.-se levantó para dirigirse al baño para bañarse y hacer sus necesidades.

Luego de unos minutos tomo los pocos libros que tenía y la varita antes de bajar, aún era temprano y no recordaba el camino hacia el Gran comedor, miro a los pocos alumnos levantados, se acercó a la chica que le daría clases más tarde o eso suponía.

-Señorita Urllin.

La nombrada le miro sorprendida antes de sonreírle un poco.-Hola Potter ¿Qué pasa?.

Se movía incómodo y tímido.-Eh siento las molestia pero no recuerdo muy bien el camino hacia la oficina del profesor Snape, quería hablar con él sobre mis clases, ¿Le molestaría llevarme?.-preguntó ocultando su sonrojo.

Stella asistió antes de despedirse de su compañera, le guiaba hacia el despacho de su jefe de casa, al llegar le dejo allí sólo. Harry toco la puerta con la esperanza de obtener ayuda, escuchó un gruñido al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Que sucede?.-exigió pero al ver al menor suspiro.-Señor Potter.

-B..buenos días Señor Snape.-le miro de reojo.-Venia por el asunto de las clases, eh revise mi baúl y encontré solo algunos que habían en la lista y ...Mi varita no funciona.

-¿No funciona?.-levanto una de sus cejas inquisitivamente.

-Era como si me aceptada, pero no por completo, no me siento completo.-murmuro.

-Ya veo, tendremos que ir al callejón Diagon por sus cosas señor Potter, hablaré con el director para obtener un permiso para salir por el día, después de todo usted no podrá hacer nada sin una varita ¿Comprendido?.-le miro cruzándose de brazos.-Por ahora ira a desayunar, se tomara las pociones que Madame Pomfrey le ha dado y luego iré a decirle la respuesta del director ¿Quedo claro?

-Si señor.-asistió más aliviado.

-¿Tiene su llave señor Potter?.

-Uh ¿Esta?.-sacó de su cuello un collar donde había una llave dorada.-Me la puse hoy, pensé que era importante.

-Y no se equivoca, jamás la pierda, ahora le llevare al comedor, ya que creo que no sabe dónde es.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, llevó al chico hasta el lugar, viendo cómo iba caminando con leve seguridad hacia la mesa y se sentaba con Nicolás Moonty y Elizabeth Twonski, chicos de primer año, le agrado que sus serpientes aceptaran al niño de oro o ¿Ahora plata? Eso le divertía, en el desayuno ya hubo más conversación que la noche anterior aunque muchos veían a la nueva novedad del lugar, le hablo en murmullos al director que asistió comprendiendo que aunque no le agradaba que su peón cayera en Slytherin, no sabría si regresaría con el tiempo el cambio u obtener una cura, pero por ahora no ayudaba que Harry no tuviera varita, debía seguir las clases con normalidad, le entregó un papel por las dudas y que él mismo avisaría de la perdida de clases, cuando termino y fijo su vista al azabache se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Señor Potter, venga, el director dio permiso para su salida.

Asistió levantándose.-Adiós chicos.-se despidió de sus amigos antes de seguir a su profesor de pociones, caminando hacia fuera del castillo, frunció el ceño ante las miradas de algunos alumnos, suspiro al estar en el exterior del castillo para dirigir sus ojos verdes al mayor.-¿Cómo nos iremos señor?.

-Nos haré aparecernos, así que aférrate a mi brazo.-al ver que hacia lo pedido, los hizo aparecerse en el callejón diagon en un callejón por precaución.-Iremos a sacar dinero a Gringotts, que es el banco donde es controlado por goblins.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar, hizo una reverencia al ver a unos ¿duendes? Estos se sorprendieron pero sonrió contento, Snape estaba muy anonadado por la actitud del menor, tenían suerte de que había un lugar vacío, el duende los miro de forma asquerosa.

-Necesitamos sacar dinero de la bodega del señor Harry Potter.-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Llave?.-dijo indiferente.-Además donde está el señor Potter.-pregunto desconfiado.

-Uh un gusto señor.-hablo mirándolo con curiosidad, sorprendiendo a la criatura por ver la versión más pequeña del heredero de las finanzas Potter.

-¿Esto es una broma?.-dijo furioso.

-No señor, no sé qué ha pasado pero el profesor Snape dice que una poción me volvió a tener once años, aun así no recuerdo nada, ¡El lugar es maravilloso!.-exclamó sonriendo.-¿No podemos sacar dinero?.-ladeó la cabeza confuso.-Si no creo que soy Harry ¿Hay una manera de verificar aquello?.

-Si, necesito una gota de tu sangre aquí.-le mostró un poción que tenía un color blanco, se le entrego al de ojos negros que con un suspiro se agacho y convoco con un varita un pequeño corte en la mano del niño que con una mueca de disgusto se presentó en sus labios pequeños, la poción reacciono a la sangre volviéndose de un color rosa chillón.-Mm ciertamente no hay un multijugos aquí, aun así haga lo mismo con este pergamino.-dijo entregando dicho papel y el maestro de pociones dejo que cayera otra gota de sangre en el papel antes de curar la pequeña herida del menor.-Mm bien ¿Cuánto desean retirar?.

-unos mil galones estaría bien.-hablo rápidamente.

Al estar solos esperando a la criatura, Harry miraba el lugar encantado, solo fueron unos minutos hasta que regreso con una bolsita negra.

-Aquí tienen señores, la cantidad ha sido descontada de su cuenta señor Potter.-aviso.

-Muchas gracias señor.-tomo la bolsa y la llave para ponérsela nuevamente en su cuello.

Se despidieron cortésmente para salir del lugar.

-¿Iremos por los libros?.-dijo tímidamente mirando al profesor.

-Si.-gruño.-Luego por la varita o si deseas por tus túnicas, creo entender que la que usas ahora es de tu compañero de cuarto.

-Sí, se dio cuenta que mis ropas actuales son muy grandes para mí y trato de dar el hechizo que los podría ajustar, pero creo que mi yo anterior hizo algo para que eso no sucediera.-bufo molesto.-Eh ¿Cree que me alcance por un poco de ropa cotidiana? No quisiera estar siempre con el uniforme.

-Cierto y por eso he pedido esta cantidad de galones. Y si lo hacemos bien, como espero tendrás dinero que gastar a tu criterio.

Asistió sin hablar, siguiendo al profesor Snape hasta la librería Flourish y Blotts, por lo que pudo leer, dejo que el profesor ordenara sus libros faltantes y por una leve distracción puso un libro de Pociones para principiantes, y un libro de encantamientos para principiantes, sin darse cuenta que Severus lo había notado pero no digo nada al ver que el mocoso quería aprender, al traer su bolso, simplemente le encogió la bolsa para más facilidad, luego por petición del chico fueron por una varita, al llegar donde estaba la tienda de varitas de Ollivanders.

-Debo decir que no sé cuánto tiempo demoremos, la varita te elige señor Potter, no usted a ella.-le dijo antes de entrar.

-Oh caballeros, ¿Que les trae por aquí?.-hablo el dueño del lugar sorprendido.-¿Señor Potter?.

-El señor Potter no le está funcionando su varita, como puede ver es un niño nuevamente.-explico aburrido de dar repetidas veces las explicaciones.-Necesita otra varita.

-Comprendo, cosa rara ya deben saber, la varita nunca se equivoca, algo raro debo decir.-murmuró para sí mismo antes de mostrar cajas y cajas y nada sucedía, detrás del niño habían una pila de varitas que no habían provocado ninguna chispa, había pasado el tiempo quizás una o dos horas, Snape estaba sentado de forma aburrida.-Uff sigue siendo un cliente difícil eh señor Potter uhn puede que sirva.-se dijo pensativo antes de ver de reojo al niño que estaba nervioso.-Bueno usted después de todo siempre ha sido especial.

Se retiró por unos minutos cuando regreso con una caja algo vieja, abriéndola mostró una varita de 27 centímetros de color negro azulado, Harry brillo de anticipación, la tomo al estar cerca y de forma instantánea salieron chispas de todos los colores, sonrió, se sentía completo.

-Muy raro.-dijo asombrado, al tener la atención de las dos personajes suspiro.-Recuerdo cada varita joven Potter, esta es una de mis primeras varitas, 27 centímetros, madera del árbol de los sueños, ya extinta, contiene una combinación de núcleo, cosa no extraña en esas épocas, tiene pelo de thestral y pluma de un fénix del hielo otorgada con recelo, es algo temperamental y quisquillosa, pero también buena en Encantamientos y a las artes oscuras.

Asistió maravillado, por otra parte su profesor estaba no muy contento pero pago por la varita antes de retirarse, miraba su varita con un nuevo sentimiento.

-Cuide muy bien su varita Señor Potter, para los magos y brujas es algo importante, como una parte de sí mismo.-dijo con seriedad mientras iban a la tienda de madame Malkin.

-Sí señor, pero ¿Que haré con la otra?.-pregunto guardando bien su varita.

-La guardadas pero también le llevaras, quizás no te responda por completo pero sigue obedeciendo tus ordenes, no será tan eficiente pero ayuda.-respondió bufando al final.-Además ya sabrá porque le servía, pero por ahora continuemos con las compras.

No dijo nada pero tampoco le importaba, se dejó tomar las medidas con tranquilidad, sin escuchar los murmullos que tenían su profesor y una bella señora, después de una hora, tenía su uniforme, ropa casual, aunque no era mucha le bastaba, no es que se quejara no estaba acostumbrado a tener cosas nuevas pero las cuidaría, fueron a la Botica de Slug & Jigger donde Severus hablo sobre las cosas que necesitaría en su clase, también le explico las cosas cuando preguntaba ya que notaba lo concentrado que estaba el azabache con el tema, sin olvidar pasar por la tienda de pergaminos, plumas y tinta, allí compraron lo necesario y un poco más para que ensayada el menor, todo encogido y guardado Severus decidió ir a comer en Hogsmeade ante la hora que llevaban comprando, habían estado casi la mitad del día allí, le dijo que el lugar estaba cerca de Hogwarts, con cuidado le aviso que los haría aparecerse, al llegar al lugar sujeto al menor al verlo tambalearse.

-Y..ya estoy mejor.-dijo alejándose del mayor, miro el lugar encantado.

-Ven, iremos a comer y luego nos iremos al castillo, ya nos perdimos el almuerzo y tú debes seguir tomando tus pociones.

Obedientemente le siguió hasta llegar a un lugar agradable. Se encontraron con una señora muy bonita, que pudo escuchar se llamaba Rosmerta, fueron a un lugar un tanto alejado. Snape pidió por los dos.

-¿Sucede algo?.-preguntó al verlo incómodo.

-No es nada.-negó con la cabeza.-Solo es mucho para asimilar.

-Entiendo...-podía hacerlo, pasaba lo mismo con los niños nacidos de muggles.-Ten, guárdalos bien y usamos de forma astuta.-le entregó la bolsa de galeones.

-Si señor.-la guardo en su túnica, a la vez que veía a la dueña del lugar traer sus almuerzos, sacó de su bolso una pequeña caja que el espía conocía muy bien, sacando dos frascos de pociones para el aumento de apetito y la otra para sanar correctamente algunas heridas internas, puso una mueca al tomar las dos, guardo los frascos a donde lo saco antes de comer lentamente.

El maestro de pociones comía con indiferencia pero mostrando al menor como usar los utensilios, pensaba que por lo menos tendría lo que le restaba del día tranquilo, a no ser _"Mm podría preguntarle sin mucho interés, siempre fue el sueño de un Slytherin ir a la cámara de los secretos, así también ayudaría que el mocoso recordara, dos pájaros de un tiro."_ pensó un tanto ansioso, había sabido que la cámara tenia cosas bastante valiosas.

-Señor Potter.-le llamo al ver que el menor ya no comedia nada más, solo había comido la mitad del plato.-¿Algo más le ha pasado a su alrededor?.

El niño le miro curioso e indeciso de decirlo o no, pero el hombre aunque daba miedo le daba una sensación de seguridad.-Yo hable con una serpiente antes de cumplir mis once años.-murmuro por lo bajo.-¿Eso es especial? ¿Hay más gente que habla con animales?.

-Lo que dices es llamado como Parsel, el idioma de las serpientes, y no, no hay gente que hable con animales, así que aunque recuerdo bien que ya todo el mundo sabe que hablas eso, es mejor guardártelo para ti mismo ¿bien?.

Asistió desanimado.-Si señor.

-El en un tiempo encontraste la cámara de los secretos ¿Recuerdas algo al respecto Señor Potter?

Harry frunció el ceño concentrado, algo le decía que había algo sospechó, pero miro al mayor que parecía ansioso aunque su rostro no mostrada nada "Llévalo" una voz parecida a la suya, de forma repentina un pequeño recuerdo del lugar apareció en su mente, se sujetó la frente ante el dolor.-Uhg eso fue raro.-se quejó por lo bajo.

-¿Señor Potter?.-" _Quizás me he pasado "_ pensó con algo de arrepentimiento.

-Algo llegó a mi.-murmuró adolorido.-El camino de eso, llego a mí de forma muy repentina, me duele la cabeza.

-Ten, una poción para el dolor.-le entrego la poción, mirando que nadie escuchaba ni mirada se acercó un poco.-¿Que recuerdas?.

-Un basilisco, muy grande, un pasadizo muy largo y la cara de eh creo que es Salazar Slytherin, también un chico y una chica pelirroja, Uh más de eso no recuerdo.

El mayor le miro un poco preocupado.-¿Te importaría ir? Es algo bueno que recuerdes las cosas Potter.

Soltó una risita.-Si solo quiere que le abra las puertas, sólo tenía que decirlo profesor.-le miro sonriéndole tímidamente.

Snape se sonrojo de forma sutil antes de bufar.-Lo que usted diga.

Con tranquilidad salieron después que el profesor pagada, compraron unos chocolates en Honeydukes, que Harry guardo con deleite, iban caminando hasta Hogwarts en silencio, el azabache estaba pensativo por el recuerdo que le fue dado, ¿A que venía esa valentía? Él mismo tendría miedo por tal criatura, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Frunció el ceño concentrado mientras caminaba hasta su destino en silencio, miro de reojo al profesor y jefe de su casa, parecía antipático y muy malhumorado pero con el extrañamente era un poco más agradable, quizás porque se asustaba con facilidad y no comprendía las cosas, pero hasta él sabía que con el tiempo sabría muy bien las cosas y haría que su casa ganara puntos para obtener la copa de las casa, al llegar se fue a su sala común después de agradecer nuevamente a su profesor por la ayuda, en el camino se encontró con Marcus.

-Potter ¿Cómo te fue?.

-Muy bien Flint, conseguí una nueva varita, vengo a dejar las cosas a mi cuarto, no quiero problemas para nuestra casa.-murmuro acomodando su cabello.-¿Empezara la cena?

Asistió lentamente.-Si, se han demorado mucho pero es comprensible, es mejor que te apures Potter, mañana empiezan tus clases con Stella.

-Bien.-asistió lentamente, satisfecho por las cosas que había obtenido ese día.

Comenzó a irse hacia las mazmorras cuando se encontró con una pelirroja con pecas con el uniforme color rojo y oro.

-Harry.-habló esperanzada.

-¿Quién eres? Por favor no me llames por mi nombre.-se cruzó de brazos de forma brusca.

Ginny se desanimó cuando Pansy Parkinson subía de las escaleras, había escuchado la conversación y sonrió divertida.

-Que hace una comadreja por estos lades.-dijo con burla antes de mirar al joven Potter-Potter es mejor que te apures, pronto la cena será servida.

-Si Parkinson.-asistió alejándose de las dos chicas, al llegar a la entrada murmuro la contraseña antes de ir a su cuarto encontrándose con gente de tercero y séptimo, dejo su bolso sobre la cama con la bolsa de su ropa, suspiro acomodo su ropas para estar más presentable, cuando noto a una lechuza albina.-¿Eres de Nicolás?.-preguntó acariciándole con timidez, el ave negó con la cabeza.-¿Eres mía?.-recibió un pequeño picoteo en su dedo de forma cariñosa.-Lo siento preciosa pero no recuerdo tu nombre, ¿No te importara si te nombro nuevamente?.-pregunto tentativamente.

La lechuza ululo en afirmación haciendo sonreír al menor.-Después de la cena tendrás un nuevo nombre.-prometió antes de bajar hasta la sala común.

-Potter.-hablo una voz un tanto ronca, el nombrado miro a la persona en el momento que salía del lugar, al verlo acercarse salió de la sala común después de todos muchos de los quedaban iban al gran comedor.-Soy Theodore Nott un gusto.-se presentó el Slytherin.

-Un gusto.-asistió en confirmación.-¿Necesitas algo de mi Nott?.-pregunto levantando una de sus cejas con astucia y precaución.

El contrario río por lo bajo ante la sutil actitud de serpiente contemplado en el menor.-Deja que te acompañe creo que aun te aprendes mucho el camino con tanto pasillos en el castillo.

Se encogió de hombros pero dejo que el mayor caminada a su lado, conversaron de algunas normas, Harry era un poco curioso pero después de todo tendrías clase con Stella no quitara una opinión con diferente punto de vista, tenía algunas dudas en ese nuevo mundo y Nott tranquilamente le respondía sin importar que fuera tan absurda su pregunta, cuando llegaron no se había dado cuenta que a mitad del camino habían sido rodeados por los demás Slytherin, Potter agradeció a Theo por responderle antes de irse con sus nuevos amigos de primer año.

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**agradezco el apoyo en la historia y me disculpo de antemano por si hay falta de ortografia, que lo disfruten**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Cámara de los secretos y ¿Un huevo?**_

Fue a cenar con Nicolás y Elizabeth, les contó sobre su viaje por el callejón diagon, omitiendo algunas cosas que creía que no eran importantes, luego de ello en el postre pregunto cómo fueron las clases, sus compañeros de primer año le respondían con algo aburrimiento la clase de Historia de la Magia, aunque afirmaban que el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras era competente, Harry asistía mientras comía y soltaba uno que otro comentario al respecto, Severus mirada desde la mesa de profesores como las cosas se disolvían en la mesa de sus serpientes.

-¿Severus cómo te fue?.-preguntó Dumbledore con voz amable y curiosa a la vez que le miraba.

El nombrado miro de reojo al director antes de encogerse de hombros.-El señor Potter fue muy callado y obediente al respecto, aunque preguntaba por sus dudas como todo niño que visita por primera un lugar mágico.-le respondió indiferente por lo sucedido. Prefiriendo guardarse para sí mismo lo sucedido hace no mucho.

Albus asistió algo complacido antes de volver a su postre de dulce de limón, Minerva estaba callada aunque en su rostro se mostraba muy lejos de estar complaciente.

Terminando la cena Harry fue con Nicolás animadamente en una conversación sobre pociones, siguiendo a los otros alumnos de Slytherin, al estar en la sala común se encontró con Stella.

-Señor Potter, empecemos sus clases por una hora antes de que vaya a descansar o ¿Ya lo está?.-preguntaba la chica con leve amabilidad en su voz.

-Claro, me gustaría empezar inmediatamente si es posible.-aclaro seriamente, se disculpó con su amigo antes de seguir a la mayor a un lugar un poco alejado de la sala común, sentándose en una mesa de estudio, siendo visto por algunos alumnos.

-Claramente empezaremos con su escritura, para que los profesores pueden leer lo mejor posible sus trabajos.-dijo mientras sacaba de su túnica unos pergaminos y pluma.-Tiene que sujetar de esta manera la pluma.-desde allí le estuvo enseñando como usar una pluma como también sacarle punta y tinta, con ello tratar de escribir en el pergamino con el mejor de los cuidado de no ensuciar con gotas de tintas, al principio le fue bastante difícil pero estaba tomándole el truco al asunto haciendo que la linda chica le sonriera encantada, pasando así la hora comenzando a vaciarse el lugar, Stella noto eso y el cansancio se apoderaba del menor.-Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora Potter, vas bien, si te despiertas temprano puedes practicar un poco, mañana tendrás dificultades en tu reaparición en clases, pero creo entender que uno de tus compañeros te ayudara a integrarte a clases.

El de ojos verde asistió.-Si, los chicos pensaban que el día siguiente a ese es fin de semana podríamos ir a la biblioteca a estudiar y me ayudarían a saber lo que me he perdido y darme sus apuntes.-dijo guardando todo.-Gracias por la ayuda.

-No es nada, no es la primera vez que se hace esto. Solo no olvides que si necesitas ayuda avisamos a uno de los alumnos superiores ya que sabeo muchas cosas y trucos que podrían servirte, estaremos encantados de ayudar después de todo los Slytherin siempre nos ayudamos mutuamente, que descanses Potter.-se despidió para irse a sus habitaciones.

La miro irse y con nueva determinación fue a su cuarto a descansar siendo visto por unos ojos que estaban en la sala común, en ese momento solo deseaba caer sobre su cama con impaciencia para empezar un nuevo día y ver magia, sus nervios estaban a mil y estaba temeroso aunque lo ocultaba muy bien, él no se mostraría débil ante la gente.

-Él es completamente diferente.-hablo Theodore al estar ellos solos en el lugar.

-Sí, ¿Que mierda sucedió? Desde que le cayó la poción y su cambio-el rubio trato de buscar mejor las palabras.-Él haya caído en nuestra casa y perdido la memoria.

-Potter parece más agradable.-comento Pansy mientras se miraba las uñas con interés.-También es divertido como humilla esos leones.

Bufo Zabini.-No puedo negar aquello, es muy Slytherin...

-¿Que haremos?.-pregunto Vicent.

-Ahora nada, él realmente quiere mostrar su valía en Slytherin, hay que respetar eso en ese loco de Potter.-dijo Draco.-Él ahora es un Slytherin y hay que tratarlo como tal.-afirmó sus palabras antes de levantarse y ir a su habitación a dormir igual que todos al ser tarde y mañana tenia clases a primera hora en la mañana.

Harry durmió relajadamente esa noche contento por todo lo que había pasado al lado del profesor Snape, al siguiente se levantó con energía y emoción que ocultaba medianamente bien, cosa que ponía orgullo a las serpientes sabiendo que el heredero Potter se sintiera cómodo en la casa de los serpientes, iba conversando con Elizabeth sobre sus clases.

-Así que tendremos Encantamientos, Pociones y Herbologia este día.-dijo para aclarar.

-Si Harry.-dijo bufando divertida la chica, de cabellos castaño pardo y ojos azules.

-Solo era para aclarar Eli.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros cuando estaban caminando hasta el gran comedor, notando algunos alumnos mirándoles y susurraban, Potter se dio cuenta haciendo que frunciera de forma sutil el ceño, sin notar que una persona se les acercaba.

-Solo ignoramos Potter.-recomendó Malfoy, los dos menores le miraron antes de asistir.

-Difícil pero no imposible.-dijo con confianza, por lo tanto, tomo la mano de su amiga y se fueron más rápido de los pasillo, el rubio los vio partir, levanto su ceja de forma interrogante a los alumnos presentes por su forma de aconsejar a su enemigo, le quito importancia para irse por el mismo lugar que los otros iban, por otro lado, Harry comía posteriormente de tomar sus pociones asignadas para él por la medi-bruja, revisó su bolso por seguridad de no haber dejado nada importante en su cuarto, estaba impaciente.

-Vamos amigo, estas siendo paranoico.-se atrevió a decir Leo Juston, era el más alto del grupo, era rubio ceniza y ojos ámbar.

-Lo siento.-de repente se sintió avergonzado de aquello, suspiró para ocultar eso, tomo un poco de leche y algo de tarta de melaza, disfrutando del dulce, tenían tiempo, así que se llenaría todo lo que podía, se sentía tan incómodo de vez en cuando al sentir miradas sobre su persona, levantando molesto la mirada de su comida notando que esas mirarás eran hechas por la mesa de los leones, alzo su ceja interrogante, no obstante, ellos creían que él era estúpido, entre cerro los ojos indignado, recordando las palabras de Malfoy, prefirió ignorar esas miradas, quizás en un futuro más cercano de lo posible se acostumbrara aquello, y solo llevaba qué ¿Dos días? Siendo un mago y la gente no dejaba de verlo como un animal exótico o algo por el estilo, como si fuera un fenómeno en un circo, bufo por sus pensamientos, tomándose su tiempo en comer su desayuno se levantó luego de escuchar a Leo decir que era mejor irnos para enseñarles el camino, levantándose todos los alumnos de primero, en el momento que salían del gran comedor, Harry le tomaron del brazo de forma brusca deteniendo su caminata, sorprendido saco su varita apuntando a aquella persona y sus amigos al darse cuenta se pusieron hostiles. El de ojos verde esmeralda vio a una castaña de cabello algo esponjoso y de ojos castaños, llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor, ella era una de que les miraba.

-Harry...-hablo la castaña.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta que me llamen con tanta confianza.-siseo un tanto molesto.-Así que discúlpeme señorita que yo tengo clases y no quisiera perder mi tiempo con estúpidos leones.-quito el agarre de la chica antes de darse cuenta.

-¡Pero!.-la chica chillo reclamando.-No puedes hacernos esto.

-¿Que sucede aquí?.-habló un profesor, todos les miraron, Harry le miro con leve curiosidad.

-N..nada profesor Flitwick.-hablo Hermione.

El jefe de los Ravenclaw notaba lo hostiles que estaban siendo los Slytherin y la mueca en los labios de Potter le hacía dudar de la Gryffindor.

-Lo que pasa profesor es que esta joven, me ha agarrado del brazo deteniéndonos de ir a su clase, debo decir que me tomó por sorpresa su agresividad.-dijo sobando un poco su brazo donde fue agarrado, debía admitir que tenía una fuerza.

El profesor asistió, miro a la leona con pena.-Entiendo, señorita Granger por molestar a alumnos le tendré que quitar 30 puntos a su casa.-la chica estaba a punto de llorar.-Señor Potter ¿Esta bien su brazo o necesita ir a la enfermería?.

-Estará bien, el dolor se ira rápidamente.-dijo ocultando su leve molestia en su brazo, había sido asustadizo pero no mostraría debilidad, Slytherin no era débil.-Si no es molestia Profesor aun no me aprendo mucho los encantamiento de su clase.-hablo de forma cortes.-¿No le molestia hablarme de ello mientras vamos a su clase?.-le miro con algo de esperanza.-Así aprovechó de saber el camino hacia su salón.

Escuchó unas risitas de los alumnos de primero, Harry les miro haciendo un puchero, Filius sonrió y asistió, miro a la Gryffindor que miraba a Harry con gran tristeza.

-Claro. Me alegra que tome mi clase en serio Señor Potter.-se despidió de Granger antes de caminar acompañado de las pequeñas serpientes dándole pequeños resumen de las clases perdidas al niño nuevo, teniendo rápidamente su atención.

Hermione apretó su mano en forma de frustración, notando como había algunos alumnos que habían visto su vergonzosa actuación, viendo unos chicos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin mirarla divertidos, acababa de ser pisoteada por su antiguo mejor amigo.

Las clases del día habían sido agradables para Potter, quien agradecía profundamente a los profesores de repasar todo lo que habían hecho en las semanas de inicio, eso ayudaría que comprendiera mejor a sus amigos más tarde, habló con ellos al terminar las clases ya que le decían si tenía dudas, siempre podía venir a preguntarles a su oficina, cosa que tomaría el fin de semana luego de su hora de estudio con los chicos y antes de sus clases con Stella. Lo único extraño en ese día fue aparte de la chica estuvo unos gemelos de igual a esa casa, levantó su ceja interrogante cuando fue nuevamente detenido antes de entrar a la biblioteca con Leo y Nicolás.

-Potter ¿Nos das unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo?.-preguntó Fred con seriedad.

Harry lo considero pero ellos parecían agradables, miro a sus amigos quienes se encogieron de hombros.-Bien, Leo, Nicolás guárdenme un lugar ¿sí?.

-Claro amigo.-hablo Leo frío pero preocupado, él y el de ojos violetas se miraron antes de alejarse para darles privacidad.

-¿Que quieren de mi señores?.-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos Weasley se miraron un segundo antes de asistir.-Mira Potter, sabemos que no nos recuerdas, cosa que vamos a respetar.-comenzó George.

-Pero no queremos que nos veas como enemigos.-siguió Fred mirándole.

-De igual manera queremos conocer este nuevo Harry Potter.-concluyeron al mismo tiempo.

El azabache les miro parpadeando, ajusto sus lentes, ladeaba su cabeza pensativo, ¿le convenía? Notando los nerviosos que estaban los mayores.

-¿Que quieren de mi realmente?.-pregunto con cautela.-Se bien que perdí la memoria, se bien que no es mi edad actual, cosa que siento que está bien.-dijo sinceramente.-¿Que beneficio me trae confiar en ustedes?.

Los gemelos rieron por lo bajo.-Siguiese siendo tan Slytherin.

-¿Disculpa?.-les miro desconcertado.

-Siempre fuiste algo eh Slytherin.-aclaro Fred divertido antes de ponerse serio.-Bueno, si de algo ayuda siempre te apoyamos y creímos en ti cuando nadie lo hacía.

-Hubo muchos conflictos en tus años en Hogwarts, pero jamás dudamos de ti.-continuó George.-Pero dejaremos que eso lo decidas tú, si necesitas algo puedes hablarnos o enviar a tu lechuza.

-Lo pensare.-asistió antes de darse vuelta, les miro de reojo.-Uhm y por cierto, espero que hayan usado bien esos galeones.-dijo dudoso antes de entrar a la biblioteca dejando a dos pelirrojos con la boca abierta.

-Impresionante.-murmuro uno de ellos.-¿Crees que?...

-¿Que recuerde cosas?.-le termino la pregunta.-Es una posibilidad, pero conocemos a Harry, él había podido escapar de la poción.

Los Weasley se alejaron con duda, pero dejar esas dudas para ellos mismos, mientras tanto Potter iba a su lugar con sus amigos.

-Bien amigo, empecemos con encantamiento, y luego con los demás del día de hoy, tienes la materia aun en tu cabeza.-hablo Leo Juston.

-Claro.-asistió poniendo toda la atención que podía.

Enfrascados en el estudio ignoraron las miradas de algunas personas allí presentes menos de su propia casa, por lo menos tenían la decencia de no interrumpirlos, luego de dos horas Harry suspiro, se estiro con elegancia, haciendo reír a Nicolás.

-Pareces un gato.

El chico le miro interrogante.-Bueno por lo menos los gatos son elegantes.-murmuro sonrojándose.

-Me gusta tu nueva varita Harry.-comento el rubio.

-A mi igual. Es perfecta.-les sonrió con satisfacción.-Puedo hacer magia más fácil-dudo un poco de sus palabras.-Muy extraño, por lo que me han dicho es que nunca había pasado que la varita no me aceptara, pero con esta me siento más completo.-hizo una mueca pensativo, sus ojos verdes se opacaron un poco, miro a sus amigos.-¿Creen que hay algo malo en mí?.

-Por supuesto que no compañero.-dijo convencido Nicolás.-Quizás es por lo que sucedió ese día.

-Es probable, nos contaste que no han sabido que fue lo que causo esto en esa poción.-hablo Leo seguro.-Pero no te preocupes estamos para ti.-Harry les sonrió más tranquilo.

Lo que quedaba de semana paso rápido, con sus lecciones y estudios, tuvo una que otra conversación con los gemelos, eran agradables, aunque también estaba el hecho que era seguido por dos personas muy insistentes que gracias a su profesor Snape sabía que se llamaban Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, gracias a muchos de sus compañeros de casa ellos estaban comenzando a alejarse aunque sospechaba que algo trababan, sus clases con Stella iban mucho mejor de lo esperaba, tenía más conocimiento de etiqueta y modales, mejoro en su escritura después de practicar varias veces en sus momentos libres para así aprender y lograr hacer su tarea de la mejor manera posible, el tiempo pasaba entre burlarse de los leones mayores, ignorarlos o interactuar con uno otro Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff siempre y cuando estuvieran sus amigos o una serpiente cerca, era cauteloso con ellos pero no todo era desconfianza, Harry se mostraba tan inocente en muchos casos que causaba sonrojos y avergonzaba a muchos alumnos, tenía ese toque de elegancia e inocencia tan equilibrados que cautivaba a muchas personas, Dumbledore buscaba con ayuda del maestro de pociones el antídoto del cambio, era difícil ya que todo el residuo de la poción había desaparecido y también Severus no era mucho de ayuda.

Snape tenía sentimientos encontrados, cada vez que conocía más y más a su antiguo enemigo. No podía odiar más al niño sabiendo que le había contado como era tratado por sus parientes, además era un buen estudiante, tuvo que reconocerlo al ver como preparaba la poción de curación de Forúnculos, daba puntos aquí y allá a sus alumnos, mientras a los Hufflepuff o les daba consejos con insultos o solo quitaba puntos, la clase era tranquila y agradecía que no hubiera explosiones, pidió los viales antes de retirarse, Harry vacilo un poco nervioso.

El de ojos color ónix noto aquello, haciendo que algo estaba pasando con el chico después de todo estaba muy apegado con su casa cosa que le hacía sentir orgulloso, de igual manera el señor Oscuro había estado muy callado desde volvió a surgir. Había pasado dos semanas con relativa tranquilidad para el heredero Potter y las serpientes, que eran cortes y serviciales con el niño que se ganaba su corazón, muchos dudaban si atacarían al niño que vivió cuando hubiera guerra, sus lealtades estaban cambiando, pese a que todo iba mayormente bien, el de los ojos color esmeralda siempre había algo que le molestaba y eso era la multitud de veces que esos tres leones en particular lo ahogaran en palabras vacías para él, los dos pelirrojos menores de la familia Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger, incluso él tenía sus límites de paciencia y termino explotando en frente de muchas personas que fueron testigos de ello.

-Saben, yo no los conozco, ni tengo el tiempo y el motivo de hacerlo.-hablaba distante hacia Hermione y Ron.-Han estado hostigándome todo los días cuando tienen oportunidad, me siguen tratando de no ser obvios, pero ¡Son muy obvios! He tratado de ser cortes con ustedes y dejarles en claro todas las veces que dejen de molestarme, no necesitó estar con ustedes porque así lo quieran ustedes, no soy un objeto por merlín.-gruño molesto, sus ojos brillaron de irritación.-Déjenme tranquilo, yo tengo una vida muy feliz en mi casa, estoy orgulloso de estar en Slytherin, no me importa que piensen ustedes, no soy ese Harry Potter, y esperó no ser lo cuando todo se vuelva a la normalidad si tengo que estar a su alrededor, prefiero estar en Slytherin que volver a Gryffindor, por lo menos no soy hostigado por ellos, soy sólo un chico que disfruta sus clases, compartir con sus compañeros de casa y disfruto de mi reservada y tranquila vida, no vuelvan a molestarme, porque a la próxima no me importara hechizarlos.-siseo antes de darse vuelta y caminar hasta un lugar seguro, escuchando murmullos de lo sucedido, ignoro todo, estaba molesto, fue hasta el cuarto de las lechuzas, respiro hondo, mirando desde lo más alto el paisaje, comenzando a relajarse, miro a su lechuza nívea, sonrió un poco acariciando sus plumas.

-Hola Cleopatra.-sintió los picotazos de cariño en sus dedos, rió un poco.-Si, gracias.

No se había dado cuenta que había sido seguido por un chico, le miraba un poco preocupado.

-Potter.-hablo con tranquilidad para no asustarlo.

El nombrado dirigió su mirada hacia la voz, reconociendo a Theodore Nott, asistió en reconocimiento.-¿Que deseas Nott?.

Alzó su ceja interrogante.-Bueno acabo de ver ese agradable espectáculo.-dijo divertido.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.-hizo una mueca, miro al de ojos azules.-Así que ¿Has venido a ver qué hago Nott? Muy sospechoso debo decir que vengas solo por eso.

-Bueno, eres una serpiente y estar solo y en ese estado es mejor estar precavidos.-se encogió de hombros.

-Muy extraño.-suspiro un poco, se sentó en el piso cansado, recogió sus piernas para rodearlas con sus brazos, pareciendo agotado.-Sabes Nott, solo quiero ser Harry.-sonrió con tristeza sin mirarle.-No entiendo mucho lo que pasa, sé que estoy en quinto año y era Gryffindor...

Theodore se sentó a su lado con cuidado.-Comprendo que estés confundido Potter, creo que todos los estamos. Siempre te hemos visto diferente...te comportabas diferente que ahora.

Rió sin ganas.-Puedes tener razón, si no estoy equivocado nosotros somos enemigos de los Gryffindor, entonces ¿Por qué preocuparse por mi Nott?.-pregunto incrédulo.

El nombrado trago sorprendido, miro al menor a los ojos y suavizo su mirada.-Porque no eres ese Harry Potter, no podemos tratarte de igual manera, eres diferente Harry, nosotros apreciamos que hagas tu esfuerzo y pareces muy orgulloso de estar en Slytherin, si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría en nuestra casa años atrás, creo que hubiéramos sido muy buenos amigos, pero el caso es que ni siquiera recuerdas todo lo que hicimos pensamos que podíamos recompensar eso.-miro hacia su alrededor.-Eres muy astuto Harry, si llega el día que regresas a tu edad real esperó que seamos amigos.

-Claro que si.-aseguró.-Prefiero mantenerme en Slytherin como creo que me has escuchado, ustedes son mejores que Gryffindor.-dijo mirando a la nada.-Sabes quién es ¿Cedric Diggory?.-preguntó cambiando de tema.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?.-le miro extrañado.

-Tengo algo para él... Eh digamos que entre baúl había una carta con ese nombre, preferiría entregársela. Aunque no la he leído hasta yo mismo se es algo bueno.-aclaro antes de levantarse, sacudió su túnica, acomodo su rebelde cabello.-¿No te molesta llevarme ahora Nott?.

-Como quieras.-se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

El de ojos azules y el azabache iban conversando de cómo era Hogsmeade, le pregunto si podía comprarle unos pergaminos y tinta al mayor en su próxima salida, cosa que el heredero Nott acepto divertido, escuchando uno que otro comentario sarcástico del menor sobre los Gryffindor molestos. Iban hacia la sala común de los Hufflepuff, encontrándose con Hannah, la chica les miro curiosa.

-¿Si?.-había salido de su sala común.

-Lo siento señorita, ¿Esta Cedric Diggory?.-pregunto educadamente Harry, un tanto impaciente.

La rubia le miro sorprendida al contrario de negarse les sonrió con cariño al menor.-Por supuesto Harry, ¿No te molesta que te llame así?.

Negó sonrojándose.-Oh no es molesto, mientras no sean Gryffindor.

La de ojos marrones río divertida antes decir la contraseña para ir a buscar a su amigo, demorando dos minutos, salió con el castaño que les miro curioso.

-Gracias Hannah.-agradeció Cedric.

-No es nada, cuidarse serpientes.-se despidió alegre.

-Bueno...-miro el uno con el otro.-¿Que sucede?.-estaba desconcertado, no había hablado con el azabache desde que regresaron con mucha suerte luego del ataque.

-Un gusto.-saludo Harry.

-Oh cierto.-le sonrió nervioso, olvidando que el chico no le recordaba.-Es un gusto verte bien Potter.

-Puedes llamarme Harry si gustas.-dijo inocentemente, estando relajado con Nott a su lado, busco entre sus cosas la carta.-Ten, no sé qué dice, lo encontré entre mi baúl mientras buscando mis ingredientes de pociones, pensé que deberías tenerlo aun en estas circunstancias.

Cedric le miro ahora completamente interesado tomando la carta.-Gracias, mm ciertamente eres incesante Harry.

Parpadeo incrédulo.-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Nott no pudo evitar reírse.-Harry eso es un cumplido.-dijo para avergonzarlo, logrando su objetivo al ver a Potter sonrojarse.

El castaño sonrió aguantando su risa.-Aprecio que me hayas traído esto Harry, te responderé cuando la lea.-le prometió.

-S..si, si cuando quieras Diggory.-movió sus dedos nervioso sin mirarle a la cara, sintió como despeinaban su cabello.-Hey!

Cedric reía divertido.-Vamos pequeña serpiente eres adorable.

-¡N..no soy adorable!.-se quejó aumentando su sonrojo antes de escaparse de allí, escuchando la risas de aquellos dos y la mirada enternecida de Hannah Abbott.

En su caminata termino tropezando y en consecuencia, votando a la persona que iba por allí, cayendo encima de aquella persona, cerró los ojos por inercia, al escuchar un gruño molesto, miro a la persona desconocida para poder disculparse, aunque alegre de que no hubiera gente viendo su actuación, se sorprendió más al saber que era su profesor Snape con quien había caído, el color rojo le llego por todo su rostro.

-P...profesor Snape!.-grito asustado.

-Potter.-murmuro fastidiado, abriendo sus ojos. Contemplando la escena, parpadeo confundido antes de sentarse llevando consigo al niño haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas, ahogo su sorpresa teniendo el niño en su regazo, ocultando sus emociones se levantó como podía cargando al chico hasta dejarlo.-Debe tener más cuidado señor Potter.

El azabache avergonzado asistió.-Si, no volverá a pasar señor.-desvío la mirada.-Uh ¿Profesor Snape?.

-¿Si?.-alzó una de sus cejas interrogante por la extraña y adorable timidez del niño.

-¿Dónde está la cámara? He tenido un sueño extraño.-comento mirándole de reojo.

-¿De qué trata su sueño? Si se puede saber.

-No lo sé con exactitud.-frunció el ceño pensativo.-Solo escuchó un siseo.

Snape ahogo una exclamación "¿ _Sera otro basilisco?"_ pensó para sí mismo ahora preocupado, habían tenido muchos problemas con el anterior.

-Bien. Es mejor investigar, venga conmigo Potter.-arreglo su túnica para después darse vuelta e ir hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba la entrada de la cámara.

Iban los dos en silencio, Harry iba pensativo, le agradaba esos siseos, siempre le gustaron las serpientes y más cuando hablo con esa agradable serpiente en el zoológico, había esperado que pudiera haber llegado a su destino, al estar en el segundo piso entraron al baño de mujeres, desconcertando el menor le siguió un tanto sonrojado por la intromisión.

-Bien, por lo que supe aquí está la entrada.-dijo Severus ignorando a la fantasma que les observaba ofendida por interrumpir su hogar.

Harry observo el baño antes de mirar los lavados, sentía que este lugar lo había visitado.

-' **¿Hola?'**.-siseo confundido.

- **'¿Uh? Maestro ¿Que hace por estos lados?'**.-Harry escuchó un siseo, miro los lavados hasta encontrar a una con una serpiente tallada en ella.

- **'Deseo ingresar a la cámara, si no es mucha molestias'**.-pidió mirándola.

- **'Por supuesto maestro'.-** le respondió antes de abrir el lugar.

Snape y Potter vieron como el lugar cambiaba para ver un pasadizo, con algo de temor por el menor y excitación por el mayor bajaron hasta la cámara, Severus miraba el lugar con varios sentimientos, notando cadáveres de animales por allí hasta llegar a una entrada grande donde habían dos serpientes, escucho como el chico siseaba, jamás comprendería que decía pero en el chico sonaba tan bien, era casi hipnótico. Escuchó como la puerta se abría, lo primero que vio fue que la cámara es una habitación grande como un templo con pilares decorados con serpientes. Hay una gigantesca estatua de Salazar Slytherin en el centro. Snape contemplo el lugar para luego notar el basilisco fallecido cerca de la estatua, parpadeo extasiado.

-Potter, debo recordarle que usted mato a la criatura.-comento el maestro de pociones mirando más de cerca al basilisco, pensando en los ingredientes que podría hacer con ello, pero también reconocía que el menor merecía saber que era propietario de ello.-Por las leyes usted al matar a una criatura de este nivel le pertenece, ¿Sabe qué hará con ello?.

Harry por otra parte recordaba difusamente lo sucedido en esas paredes, de igual forma estaba escuchando a su profesor, le desconcertaba la nueva información, no entendía por completo aquello, pero recordaba una de sus clases con Stella sobre algunos leyes después de estar curioso sobre el tema, la chica había sido muy amable en explicarle fácilmente aquello, miro a su profesor.

-Yo...yo no entiendo mucho aquello profesor, sé que ahora es mío ¿no?.-al ver que asistía el mayor. Miro nuevamente la criatura.-No sé muy bien en que me serviría.-hablo con sinceridad.

-Bueno le explicare.-hablo con seriedad.-Al matarlo por derecho será suyo, la piel de basilisco es muy resistente para ropas, su sangre sirve para varitas y su veneno como sus órganos sirven para pociones exclusivas, aunque también he sabido que los goblins disfrutan la carne de basilisco, una exquisitez para ellos.

El de ojos verdes asistió comprendiendo aquello, tenía una mina de oro, frunció el ceño pensativo, después vería que haría, miro el lugar buscando algo, su magia vibraba en un lugar, camino siendo observado por su profesor, hasta que sacó su varita y toco unos ladrillos, cosa de segundos se abrió una puerta cerca de la estatua, entro curioso siendo seguido por su profesor de pociones que iba con su varita en mano por seguridad. Al entrar se encontraron con una pequeña biblioteca que conllevaba una chimenea y arriba de ella estaba una pintura del fundador, que les observaba atento, Severus se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver la pintura, eso era un sueño hecho realidad para él, ahora podía morir en paz.

-Pequeña serpiente disfrazada de león, hace tiempo no volvías.-hablo luego de unos minutos.

El menor parpadeo confundido, miro la pintura.-Lo siento señor Slytherin, pero creo que ya nos hemos conocido ¿no? Me disculpó por mi falta de presencia, creo que usted nota que no soy esa persona.-hablo con respeto, era el fundador de su casa después de todo.

Salazar rió encantado.-Eso veo, he escuchado como Harry Potter fue convertido en un niño de once años y ha caído en la casa de Slytherin, estoy impresionado niño, lograste tu objetivo.

Las dos personas fruncieron el ceño ante aquellas palabras, _"Está tratando de decir que Potter hizo que la poción fallada"_ pensó Severus teniendo un hilo de pensamientos. Por otra parte Harry hizo un puchero de indignación por esas palabras.

-Por cierto, ahora pequeña serpiente ¿Qué haces aquí y acompañado? Tú nunca traías gente.

El pequeño Slytherin se sonrojo.-Él es profesor de pociones y jefe de casa de Slytherin, Severus Snape.-presentó a su jefe de casa avergonzado sin saber porque.-Hemos venido porque he tenido un sueño en la cámara y he escuchado siseos.-explicó su visita.

-¿Siseos?.-dijo impresionado.-Podría ser...-miro alrededor pensativo.

-¿Usted sabe de ello señor Slytherin?.-dijo con voz algo emocionada.

-Tengo una suposición de eso pequeña serpiente.-le sonrió con cariño.-Ve hasta el nido de mi basilisco. Allí debes encontrar lo que ha estado llamándote.-dijo divertido.

Sin decir nada más salió del cuarto para ir al lugar que el fundador de las serpientes decía, dejando la pintura con su profesor.

-¿Cómo le está yendo a mi chico señor Snape?.-pregunto curioso.

-El señor Potter le ha estado llevando bien, considerando su falta de memoria, oculta bien los malos tratos de sus parientes, es un digo Slytherin..

La persona de la pintura sonrió orgullo.-Ese chico es muy astuto.-murmuro, miro al hombre que cuidaba a sus alumnos.-Cuídelo bien, él es una persona que lograra sorprender a muchos.-hablo con sabiduría.-Si quieres saber mi relación con el chico, debes ganarte mi respeto.-dijo con seriedad, sabiendo que ese hombre deseaba saber lo que pasaba.

Dejando callado al maestro de pociones, miro un poco la biblioteca después de hacer una reverencia en la pintura, notando como algunos libros habían sido reparados _"Entonces el chico si venía aquí"_ pensó tomando alguno para ojearlo.

En esos minutos que leía se sorprendió de escuchar la melodiosa voz del menor.

-Señor Salazar ¿Lo puedo tener?.-pidió emocionado mostrando un pequeño huevo un poco más grande que un huevo de una gallina.

El nombrado le miraba con cariño, le sonrió divertido.-Por supuesto pequeña serpiente, él te ha llamado, debes llevarlo contigo siempre, dejarlo tomar tu magia.-le explica con suavidad.

-Está bien.-le sonrió a la pintura.-Cuidare muy bien de él.-prometió con seguridad antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su túnica, ya vería como sería más cómodo.-Gracias.

-No es nada pequeño, mi basilisco era hembra, no me extrañaría que tuviera un huevo.

-No lo comprendo, los basilisco salen de un huevo de gallina incubado por un sapo.-dijo desconcertado Severus.

-Oh y así es.-afirmo Salazar.-Pero este basilisco es uno de segunda categoría, podría tener el poder de petrificar, pero tiene una membrana en sus ojos que la vuelve inofensiva a los ojos de la gente a menos que sea provocado, también solo medirí 10 metros como máximo y su piel debe ser más claro quizás un tono gris o blanco, como sus ojos seguirían siendo color amarillos, su veneno no sería tan poderoso como la de su madre, a su vez debo decir que puede tener poderes curativos con su mordida.-le explicó.-Son raros estos casos ya que no muchos pueden ser tan grandes como un basilisco normal y podría decirse que no tienen todo estos elementos que ya he nombrado por ello es visto como una simple serpiente mágica.

Decir que estaba impresionado era poco, Severus miro al chico que estaba encantado por la explicación, iba a tener algo que se consideraría una criatura mística, quería reír por la ironía, oh este chico traía más y más sorpresa con él, así que le tuviera respeto y quizás, sólo quizás algo de cariño, sonrió sin saberlo.

Se despidieron ya que habían demorado mucho en esa salida suya y ninguno de los dos quisiera ser interrogados por su pequeño lapsus de desaparición, al llegar nuevamente hasta el baño, Harry siseo para que se cerrada, al verla segura miro a su profesor.

-Eso fue divertido.-sus ojos brillaron encantados.-Si desea volver puedo abrirle la puerta cuando guste profesor.

-Se lo agradezco señor Potter, vaya a buscar a sus amigos, deben estar preocupados, y también supe sobre su espectáculo en los pasillos.-logro que el chico se avergonzada, antes de que pudiera excusas le interrumpió.-Comprendo cómo actuar señor Potter, no le castigare ni le daré un sermón, ellos tomaron toda su paciencia, de comprensible que llegara el momento de explotar, felicito su paciencia al soportar aquello. Pero trate de que no vuelva a suceder.

-Se lo prometo profesor.-le miro y sin poder entender sus acciones se había puesto de puntitas y tirando un poco a su profesor para besarle la mejilla, sonrojado por su acción huyo del lugar.

Sin saber que había despertado sentimientos que Snape había enterrado por completo _"Que demonios"_ pensaba el profesor desconcertado sintiendo como su corazón daba una agradable sensación que pensó perdido _"No...no puede ser_ " se decía a sí mismo, él sólo le tenía respeto al chico y quizás le agradaba...o por lo menos eso quería creer, no podía, se negaba a creer _aquello "No puedo sentir atracción con el chico, maldita sea es Potter, su padre me hizo un infierno en mis años...aunque este Potter también lo hizo en sus cinco años"_ gruño molesto consigo mismo aun sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, sabiendo que estaba sonrojado _"Pero..."_ se quedó en silencio, miro a su alrededor para irse del lugar, sabía que aún tenía tiempo así que sin más fue a dar se clase para quinto año, frunció un poco el ceño recordando que esta clase la tendría con Gryffindor _"Lo que me faltaba"_ tiro su cabello para atrás con molestia, lo que quedaba del día había estado de malhumor aunque disfrutó quitar puntos a la casa de los leones por hostigar a su pequeño, se detuvo de repente cuando se dio cuenta que llamaba a Potter 'su pequeño', después de cenar no tenía ganas de soportar a nadie más, así que solo se levantó para ir a su habitación, se alegraba que no encontrará a ningún chico saltándose la cena, había notado que Potter estaba sonrojado y no levantaba la mirada de su lugar, eso le había causado algo de ternura, estar solo en su habitación se sentó cerca de la chimenea después de servirse un vaso de Whisky de Fuego, se tomó de un solo trago, sintiendo el ardor en su garganta, miraba el fuego a la vez que se servía otro vaso ordenando sus pensamientos y sentimientos, cuando termino de reconsiderarlo todo lo que estaba pasando termino por aceptar que el chico le gustaba, _"No puedo creer que he caído bajo"_ pensó molesto consigo mismo pero más y más lo pensaba y recordaba cómo era Harry Potter, no podía negar esa ferocidad, su amabilidad, obstinado, su ahora inocencia y timidez, le estaba enamorando sin darse cuenta, reconsidera que hacer después de todo ahora veía a otro Potter que hacía ver que de muchas maneras había estado equivocado, había visto el otro lado de la moneda, además el chico le había besado en la mejilla, eso no debería significar algo o ¿sí? Gruño sin saber qué hacer, pero un pequeño pensamiento llego a él de forma repentina, sonrió malicioso a la vez que bebía su licor _"Oh pequeño Potter has despertado algo que no debías haber despertado en mí, quizás puedo tomar esto a mi conveniencia"_ pensó el profesor de pociones sonriendo. Quizás tener el chico a su alcance ni fuera tan malo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Momentos vergonzosos y suavidad de pétalo.**

Harry por otro lado corría hasta la sala común con sus mejillas rojas, se sentía completamente avergonzado por la acción de haber besado la mejilla de su profesor en jefe, al llegar jadeaba por la carrera que había hecho, algunos alumnos le miraban intrigante y otros preocupados, Nicolás se le acerco.

-¿Harry?.-le acaricio la espalda suavemente dejando que recuperara el oxígeno.

-N..no es nada.-murmuro algo de tartamudez, le sonrió un poco.

-¿Seguro? Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas?.-pregunto viéndole de reojo.

-Fui con Nott hasta la sala común de los Hufflepuff, necesitaba entregarle algo a un chico.-respondió sentándose en unos de los sofá que alumnos mayores habían dejado, sin notar que lo habían hecho para ese propósito.-Y..yo eh lo siento si te preocupe Nicolás.-murmuro algo avergonzado.

-¿Con Nott?.-eso le extrañaba, su amigo jamás por lo que veía hablaba mucho con los demás alumnos de la casa, si, había una que otra conversación con ellos por dudas en sus estudios, cosa que muchos por lo que notaba se animaban quizás porque ellos conocían más a Harry que el mismo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba en su mochila su libro de Herbologia.-Creo que has escuchado por allí la escena que di en los pasillos.-frunció el ceño con disgusto, se mordió la lengua.-Estoy completamente fastidiado ¿De verdad que me juntaba con esa gente?.-se estremeció _"¿Cómo lo soportaba_?" pensó con disgusto, había cabos sueltos en todo esto, y eso en cierta manera no le estaba gustando, pero sentía que eso ya no importaba por el momento, después de todo, tenía sus propios problemas en la actualidad que con su mentalidad de once años le era difícil que saber hacer, había actuado con instinto besar a su profesor favorito hasta ahora ¿Se habrá molestado? ¿Le estaría hechizando en su mente? ¿Lo usaría como ingrediente de pociones? Uhg como le frustraba no comprender los sentimientos adultos.

Aun cuando era un niño inseguro y nervioso, era un nuevo mundo para él, jamás había apostado que era un mago aunque no era igual a los magos que fueron descritos por los muggles era mucho mejor, Nicolás prefirió cambiar de tema a su próximo juego de Quidditch. Discutían que le ganarían a los cuervos, en el rato se les había unido Leo y algunos alumnos de segundo y tercero, el tiempo paso y algunos fueron a sus últimas clases del día antes de la cena, la de primero su clase de adivinación había sido suspendida nuevamente, cosa que no les importaba mucho en realidad, ya acostumbrados a ello. Pensó nuevamente en la cámara de los secretos, mordió se mordió habían muchas dudas que le rondaban en su mente, a su vez haciendo memoria que ahora tendría un familiar, irónicamente el hijo del basilisco que había matado, suspiro mirando su libro.

-¿Hiciste la tarea de pociones Harry?.-preguntó Elizabeth.

-Si.-murmuro aburrido sacando el pergamino de su mochila entregándosela.

-Gracias.-la chica le miro intuitiva.

-Solo no lo copies igual, el profesor Snape se dará cuenta.-dirigió su mirada a su amiga.

 _"Debo dejar de pensar en eso por ahora, no puedo estar siempre con ello"_ pensó decidido, con ello declarado hizo lo que siempre hacia para ignorar los problemas con sus tíos, distraerse en algo útil, hizo sus tareas con sus amigos y converso con unos chicos de tercero, comentaba uno que otra cosa pero feliz de aprender magia.

Al tercer día caminaba solo por los pasillos, se había sonrojado un poco al estar en clases de pociones, pero al parecer su profesor prefirió ignorar el encuentro así que igualmente lo hizo, iba tarareando en voz baja mirando algunos alumnos pasar por los pasillos, tenía clase en media hora y sus amigos habían olvidado hacer la tarea, pobres de ellos, aunque era compañero de Nicolás no siempre hacían sus tareas juntos hasta él admitía que olvidaba algunas cosas, toco suavemente el huevo bajo a su túnica, sonrió de forma disimulada por aquello ansioso por que naciera, en su distracción no noto como un chico mayor se acercaba al verlo, parpadeo al ser detenido con algo de suavidad, dirigió su mirada en el chico que distraídamente recordaba como Cedric.

-Hola Harry.-le saludo soltándolo.

-Oh que tal Cedric.-le miro con cautela.-¿Necesitas algo?.-pregunto de forma cortes.

-Si, leí tu carta, creo que es necesario hablar de ello en privado.-dijo mirando a su alrededor sabiendo que eran observados.-¿No tienes nada que hacer ahora?.

El azabache vaciló, notaba que el chico de Hufflepuff nervioso y quizás algo agobiado, luego considero si aceptar le había dado un poco de curiosidad, asistió después de un minuto, en silencio siguió al chico hasta un salón desocupado, se sentó sobre una mesa de forma elegante e inocente.

-Bien, estoy curioso ¿Por qué tanta cautela?.-indagó observándolo.

Cedric miro al niño y suspiro al segundo después.-¿Has leído la carta?.-le pregunto de vuelta.

Movió sus pies de forma infantil.-Uh no, pensé que eso era descortés de mi parte.-le respondió desconcertado.

-Bueno, para te daré un resumen.-dijo suspirando, tiro de su cabello un poco dirigiendo su vista en el menor.-Trata más que nada que tienes un plan en marcha, confías en mi para "cuidarte".-atraganto su risa al ver la reacción del chico que fruncía el ceño y hacia un puchero.-Al parecer el accidente no era tan accidente como se aparentaba, no sé muy bien porque me lo has pedido a mi esa tarea, pero no veo porque no hacerlo.-sonrió.-Pero tampoco quiero hostigarte ni molestarte por ello.

Harry movía su cabeza pensativo, no le gustaba mucho lo que trataba la carta, tampoco era que el Hufflepuff le fuera una molestia, además él chico parecía sincero, le miro de reojo, sonrojándose.-Uh mi yo debía saber porque y por lo que intuyo hubo algo más en esa carta ¿no?.

Cedric sonrió divertido.-Si, pero no puedo decirte eso, aunque será divertido ver, entonces ¿Que dices?.

-Claro, quiero decir.-se movió nervioso.-Tu presencia no me molesta, ¿Puedo ir a comer contigo en la cena, aunque creo que tú sabes más de mí que yo de ti, si quiero confiar en ti, necesito saber quién eres Cedric.

-Eso es muy justo Harry.-asistió complacido, le revolvió sus cabellos contento.-Entonces somos amigos ahora pequeña serpiente.

Hizo un puchero ante la acción y al segundo después se sonrojo un poco sonriéndole.-Amigo de un Huff eso es un gran paso para una serpiente ¿no lo crees?.-río sin malicia.-Mm creó que mi clase ya debe haber empezado.-dijo mordiéndose el labio un poco antes de suspirar.

-Si gustas, después le diré a tu profesor de la demora, nuestra conversación tomo más tiempo que el debido y prefiero que me quiten puntos a mí que a ti después de todo yo te interrumpí.-propuso.

-Gracias Cedric.-se levantó del lugar.-Ya que he perdido mi clase ¿Tú no tienes una a la cual asistir?.

-No, pero si la práctica del equipo ¿Quieres acompañarme? Quizás los chicos te dejen volar...¿Sabes no?.-preguntaba mientras salían del salón.

-Uh algo, aún tenemos ensayos en la clase de vuelo no me va tan mal.-se encogió de hombros.-¿Me ayudarías en ello?.

-Por supuesto.-río divertido.-Vamos.

Los dos iban hablando de técnicas de vuelo, hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento, notando algunos Hufflepuff que sabía eran el equipo de este que se detuvieron al verlo con su buscador. Pudo saber por Cedric quienes estaban, Malcolm Preece, Heidi Macavoy dos cazadores, Anthony Rickett y Maxine O'Flaherty golpeadores y Herbert Fleet el guardián, quien se acerco fue Herbet.

-¿Debo preguntar?.-hablo el chico mirando a la serpiente.

-Sí, bueno hablábamos de algo importante y no me di cuenta que nos hundido en ello, hizo que Harry se perdiera sus clases así que le he invitado a volar.-explico algo avergonzado.

-Espero no ser una molestia para ustedes.-dijo nervioso el azabache.

-Oh eres una ternura Potter.-exclamo Heidi haciendo sonrojar un poco al nombrado.-Yo no tengo problemas.

Uno de los que volaba suspiro.-Yo tampoco, además será divertido.-propuso.

-Qué más da, siempre y cuando juguemos.-aclaro sonriendo otro.

-Bien, iré a cambiarme.-hablo Diggory dejando a Potter con sus compañeros.

-Gracias.-hizo una reverencia de cortesía.

-Es raro ver a Potter con buenos modales.-dijo divertido Anthony.-Ven, tienes que hacer algunas elongaciones antes de volar, no quisiéramos accidentes con uno de primero.

Harry asistió siguiéndole junto con la chica que a su parecer era agradable, hizo lo que le pedían con cada estiramiento, cuando llego Cedric este le acompañó un rato, había escuchado que uno de los cazadores no había podido asistir, así que el seria el sustituto. Se subió a la escoba con algo de miedo.

-Tranquilo, estamos aquí Potter.-hablaba para tranquilizarlo Malcolm a su lado.-No dejaremos que caigas.-le aseguro.

-Gracias.-musitó más seguro, suspiro sabiendo cómo era el juego que le había explicado tanto Cedric como el equipo de su casa.

Cuando estuvieron todos en posición el capitán saco las pelotas, notando así la quaffle, el propósito del entrenamiento por lo que oyó era que los cazadores tirarían de la quaffle yendo contra el guardián y cazadores, para mejorar en nuevas tácticas para darle en el aro, tanto como podían mientras Cedric les miraba como capitán del equipo.

Malcolm fue hacia adelante seguido de los otros dos, Harry iba esquivando ágilmente las bludger que les tiraban, dio una vuelta sobre Maxine, rio divertido al ver su expresión, Heidi sonrió esquivando por poco el otro bludger, Malcolm tiro la quaffle hacia la chica que se posiciono y tiro justo al aro viendo como el guardián estaba lejos, pero iba muy lento, cuando creía que Herbert la atraparía, Potter acelero golpeándola y tirando al aro. Estuvieron así por un buen tiempo hasta que el capitán toco su silbato, todos bajaron y guardaron las pelotas par que nadie saliera lastimado, Harry tenía todo su cabello revuelto pero una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, había sido divertido, disfrutó haber volado aunque al principio le había sido terrorífico.

-Hey eres bueno Potter.-alabo Maxine.-Para ser un buscador.

-¿Buscador?.-le miro curioso frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-Si, pensé que te habían dicho pero eres el buscador de Gryffindor.-aclaro Anthony a su lado.

-En realidad no, los Slytherin han notado lo incomodo que me pongo por el tema.-explico caminando algo cansado.-Creo que debo ir a mi sala común a bañarme después de todo no vine preparado para esto, pero fue divertido, gracias por dejarme jugar.-les miro.

-Está bien, fue agradable.-le sonrió Heidi.

-Te veré en la cena Harry.-se despidió Cedric para seguir a los demás.

Potter se estiro un poco, antes de estremecerse por el viento, comenzó a caminar no queriendo resfriarse, cuando vio cerca a su jefe de casa y al parecer le estaba esperando.

-¿Profesor Snape?.-pregunto al estar cerca de su profesor.

-He escuchado de la profesora McGonagall que no ha ido a su clase ¿Algo que decir al respecto?.-le pregunto cruzándose de brazos mirando a su alumno.

-Uhm Diggory quiso conversar conmigo sobre una carta que le he entregado tiempo atrás, eh pensé que no llevaría tanto tiempo, pero me equivoque y cuando terminamos la conversación ya iba muy tarde, Diggory prometió hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre quitarle punto por el problema que haya causado.-explico nervioso y comenzando a tener frío.

Snape miraba como el mejor se removía en su lugar.-Así que en vez de hacer sus tareas vino a jugar.

-Todos mis trabajos han sido terminado.-hizo un puchero.-También quise aprovechar el poder aprender a volar, aun no podía lograrlo muy bien pero los Hufflepuff fueron muy amables en ayudarme e integrarme en su juego.

-Bien, acompáñeme señor Potter.-ordeno dándose vuelta y comenzar a caminar sabiendo que su alumno iría tras él.

Iban en silencio cuando el maestro de pociones notaba los temblores del menor, miro a su alrededor antes de tomar al chico y entrar a un salón desocupado, inspeccionó al menor, recorriendo su cuerpo con disimulo, notando como se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué pasa?.-gruño molesto sin dejar de tocar ese pequeño cuerpo.

-T...tengo frío.-contesto avergonzado sin mirar al su profesor favorito.

Severus sonrió con malicia acercando al menor hacia él, casi abrazándolo, comenzó a acariciar su pequeña espalda, sintiendo como el chico se removía un poco en sus brazos, le miro de reojo notando como comenzaba a aferrarse a su túnica, sonrió bajando un poco su mano hasta los glúteos del menor sobresaltándolo.

-¿Pr..profesor?.-jadeaba por lo bajo sintiendo las caricias, se apegó al cuerpo del hombre, sintiendo el calor de su profesor.

-Solo trato de darte calor Pot...Harry.-ronroneo el nombre con delicia, disfrutando la cercanía, se sentó en uno de los puesto dejando al chico en su regazo.-¿Ya no tienes frío?.-le pregunto manoseando su trasero.

-Mm no.-abrazo tímidamente a su jefe de casa oliendo ingredientes de pociones en este.-S..se siente bien profesor.-se removió un poco apegándose al mayor.

-Bien, debes ir a bañarte.-le hablo en el oído notando como lo provocaba.-Mm espero que la próxima vez no faltes a alguna de tus clases Harry, no quisieras que te castigará...

-N..no profesor, le prometo no volver a hacerlo.-levantó su cabeza para verle con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos verdes brillar, Severus le cautivaba cara reacción del chico, se acercó lentamente.-¿Profesor Snape?.-el heredero Potter murmuró al tener a su jefe de casa tan cerca.

-Eso espero Harry.-le murmuró teniendo tan cerca al chico, acaricio una de sus mejillas antes de presionar sus labios con los contrarios de forma suave, hace tiempo le estaba provocando esos pecaminosos labios del chico, se separó lentamente viéndole.-Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte antes de que desees que te castigue señor Potter.-soltó al chico.

Harry le miro unos segundos antes de asiente con un movimiento de cabeza antes de levantarse e irse del salón, corrió hasta su sala común jadeante, al entrar dando de forma entrecortada su contraseña, al entrar fue hasta su cuarto, tomo un cambio de ropa, fue al baño a tomarse una ducha, al terminar se vistió y dejó la ropa sucia en el sesgo, se sentó en su cama pensando en aquello que había pasado hace poco, la cercanía de su profesor le hacía sentir tan raro, sin embargo, era un raro del bueno. Suspiro relajándose recordando guardar bien el huevo de basilisco en el bolsillo de su túnica, ya con ello bajo hasta la sala, se sentó al lado de Nicolás.

-¿Dónde estuviste?.-pregunto al mismo tiempo que el contrario se sentaba a su lado.-No sabes lo preocupado que estuvimos.-hablaba enojado.

Harry tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzado, sus mejillas volvieron a estar rojas.-Hablaba con Cedric el chico de Hufflepuff, pensé que no tomaría tanto tiempo, pero eso no paso, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde me invito a jugar Quidditch, he venido de ello, así que me fui a cambiar, siento mucho haberles preocupado chicos.-lamento el azabache.

-Está bien Harry.-calmo la chica.-Por lo menos no pasó nada.

-Sí, ¿Hablaste con el profesor Snape?.-pregunto Leo mirando a su amigo.

-El me encontró volando, le explique mi ausencia en la clase de transformaciones, me dejo ir con una advertencia...

-Bueno, ten esto.-le entrego algunos pergaminos.-Eso es lo que paso en la clase.

-Gracias Leo.-comenzó a leerlo de reojo.-Un también me iré a sentar con los Hufflepuff.-comunico, al tener tres miradas suspiro.-Me he llevado bien con Cedric así que quisiera conocerlo mejor, podría ser un buen amigo.-se encogió de hombros.-Solo será la cena, no es como si me cambiara por los tejones.-bufo molesto ante las expresiones de sus amigos.

Nicolás río divertido dejando su brazo sobre su amigo.-Vamos amigo mío eres tan sociable cuando quieres.

-Es que has sido muy hostil con algunas personas.-hablo la de ojos azules.

-Solo lo he sido con los Gryffindor, ellos son molestos.-se justificó.

-Si tú lo dices.-dijo indiferente el castaño.-Bueno es mejor irnos ya al gran salón.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala común conversando sobre trivialidades, ignorando los alumnos que se encontraban, mayormente Harry lo hacía, hasta llegar y entrar, les hablo en voz baja a sus amigos como despedida por el rato antes de caminar hacia la mesa de los tejones, divisando a Diggory, que a su parecer le había dejado un puesto.

-Ya he hablado con la profesora McGonagall.-le comunico al verlo.-Ven siéntate.

Asintió con la cabeza sentándose a su lado, los Hufflepuff le miraban precavidos, bufo por lo bajo.-Gracias, el profesor Snape me ha dejado una advertencia, le he explicado lo sucedido.-miro al buscador de Hufflepuff.

-Es lo justo.-río divertido.-Espero que McGonagall no te castigue.

-No sería la primera vez.-le guiño divertido, enfrente de ellos estaba la cazadora con quien jugo.

Ríe divertida.-Tendrías que usar toda tu astucia para ello Harry.

-Señorita Macavoy no se a qué se refiere.-le sonrió con inocencia haciendo que riera más.

-Todo una serpiente.-dijo después de parar su risa.

-Y usted toda una tejón.-se sirvió un poco de puré y carne con verduras.-Por cierto Cedric he sabido que eres bueno en transformaciones.-miro a su amigo.

El nombrado se sonrojo un poco.-Si, soy el mejor de mi generación.

-Le ayudarías con esto.-le entro los pergaminos de sus amigos, el mayor lo leyó.-Me es difícil esa materia.-admitió.

El castaño le miro de reojo.-Claro yo te ayudo.

-Gracias.-se removió inquietó ante las miradas.-¿Tengo algo en la cara?.-pregunto indiferente haciendo que algunos puff se sonrojaran.

-Lo siento, solo no acostumbramos a tener gente de otras casa.-hablo Hanna.

-Uno se acostumbra a las miradas señorita.-dijo de forma amable.-Aunque no quite que sea incómodo.

-Eres tan diferente.-hablo Justin.

-¿A mi otro yo? Me lo han dicho algunos.-se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-Creo que ese tema no te gusta hablar.-comunico un chico.

-Y has acertado, ¿A ti te gustaría hablar de alguien que no puedes ver al ser tú mismo pero de otra forma?.-pregunto mientras veía como Diggory le servía jugo de calabaza.

-Buen punto.-apoyo Cedric.-Espero que eso no quite nuestras tarde de cenar juntos Harry.

-Claro que no.-le miro indignado.-Eres mi amigo y ya hemos acordado aquello.

No se habían dado cuenta que el gran comedor estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba las conversaciones de los tejones, quienes al rato prefirieron unirse a la conversación con el pequeño Slytherin. Mientras tanto en la mesa de profesores uno en específico se moría de celos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Cayendo en la tentación**_.

Desde que hablo con Cedric, comenzó a entretenerse con el mayor que parecía un hermano mayor, cosa que le divertía, también se llevaba mejor que nunca con sus compañeros de casa, a veces hablaba con Theo en la biblioteca o en la sala común, sus amigos se les unía de vez en cuando aunque jamás se alejaba de ellos al estar en los pasillos de Hogwarts, también le alegraba que los leones que siempre molestaban ya dejaran de hacerlo, quizás eso era culpa de su jefe de casa, había disfrutado la extraña sensación que le había dado el mayor, pero no se atrevía a pedirle que lo volviera ha hacer, solo esa semana su vida en la escuela se había vuelto agradable.

-Harry debemos ir a herbologia.-hablo Nicolás mirando a su amigo que estaba distraído.

-Uh si, vamos, no me gustaría ir tarde.-se levanto de donde estaba, agarro su bolso.-¿Hoy es una clase aburrida?.-pregunto a su amiga.

Bufo la chica.-A veces eres tan olvidadizo.-río un poco al ver logrado sonrojado.-Hoy la profesora Pomona nos enseñara un nuevo hechizo para las plantas que odian la luz.

-Oh lumos solem.-dijo el azabache.

-¿Lo conoces?.-pregunto Elizabeth.

-Uh no, pero se el nombre, lo leí en el libro duh.-sonrió divertido hasta llegar al que era el salón de clases, se sentaron a esperar, cosa que no fue mucho, la clase fue relativamente tranquila, repasaron una y otra vez el hechizo hasta que salía de forma más decente para satisfacción de la profesora,

Al terminar las clases fueron a la próxima que reñían ese día que era adivinación, clase que casi nunca tenían y era relativamente aburrida a opinión del azabache, no había visto a su profesor favorito en el desayuno cosa que le desanimaba un poco, toco su túnica donde guardaba el huevo con todo el cuidado para que nada malo pasara, sintiendo que pronto rompería el cascaron, cosa que le emocionaba, quizás debía ir nuevamente hacia la cámara de los secretos hablar con el señor Salazar, al estar la mitad del día con clases, fue en busca de su jefe de casa, ansioso y nervioso, ya más familiarizado por los pasillos fue hasta el despacho de su profesor de pociones, tocó la puerta esperando encontrar al guapo profesor, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la puerta fuera abierta.

-¿Señor Potter?.-le miro expectante por la repentina aparición del menor.-¿Ha sucedido algo?.

-N..no profesor.-negó con la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior.-¿Puedo entrar?.-preguntó mirando de reojo su alrededor.

-Por supuesto.-se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, al estar adentro cerró la puerta detrás de el, se crudo de brazos.-¿Dígame a que viene su visita señor Potter?.

Harry se removió avergonzado, dudando de si decirle o no, Snape notaba aquella actitud del niño, suspiro internamente aun recordando la familiaridad con Cedric, oh como estuvo tentado a castigar al mocoso de forma placentera, marcarlo para que recordada de a quien pertenecía, muchas ideas habían corrido por su mente en ese momento, los celos hacían un buen trabajo e incentivo.

-¿Y bien? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Señor Potter.

-Y..yo yo.-le miro tímido y sonrojado.-Y..yo quiero sentir esa agradable sensación de nuevo profesor.-dijo rápidamente, aunque sus palabras de igual forma fueron claras para el mayor.

 _"¿Qué?"_ pensó para si mismo el espía, alzo una ceja curioso por tal _arrebato "Bueno, puedo aprovecharme de esto, tomarlo como un buen benefició"_ sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos.

-Tendrá que ser más específico señor Potter, porque no logro comprenderlo de todo.-dijo malicioso mientras se sentaba en el sofá contemplando al niño.

-Quiero que me toque.-se sonrojo.-Y...y me bese, se siente m...muy bien, por favor profesor Snape.

Trato de no sonreír.-Podría ser bondadoso y cumplir lo que estas pidiendo Harry.-le miro ocultando su excitación de tocar nuevamente al mocoso que tenía en frente.-Pero tendrá que ser en mis condiciones.

-¿C..condiciones?.-ladeó la cabeza confundido y ansioso.

-Sí, podría tocarte y besarte todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando sea a mi manera.-le sonrió.-Es algo simple, solo debes quitarte la ropa y quedarte con solo tu ropa interior.-explico _, " Podría acostumbrarlo al placer antes de hacerlo completamente mío "_ pensó disfrutando de las reacciones del menor.

 _"E..eso es muy vergonzoso"_ pensó Harry, se mordió un poco el labio pensativo, él realmente ansiaba sentir la extraña pero agradable sensación, con algo de duda murmuro un 'si' antes de comenzar a quitarse con mucha vergüenza su ropa, sintiendo la mirada de su profesor, estremeciéndose por el frío filtrándose hacia su cuerpo, se acercó a su profesor al terminar, obedeció la petición de sentarse en el regazo del mayor, abrazando a su profesor en busca de calor suspiro encantado por la caricia en su espalda, levanto la mirada encontrándose con ojos ónix, que tenían una mirada extraña que el no conocía, se aferró a la ropa del contrario luego de sentir los labios agrietados de su profesor en sus labios, correspondiendo el beso más que gustoso sintiendo nuevamente esa rara sensación, Snape aprovechándose de la distracción del menor, llevo sus manos hasta sus glúteos masajeándolos a su gusto, sintió como se estremecía, se separó viéndolo, se relamió los labios al ver como tenía sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas rojas, sus lentes algo torcidos, se agacho lamiendo un poco su cuello escuchando claramente un jadeo, sin poder detenerse más bajo un poco más hasta llegar a los pequeños pezones del menor, lamió uno escuchando un gemido por parte del chico, sin dejar de acariciar los muslos o los glúteos del pequeño, estuvo así por unos minutos antes de separarse.

-¿Te es suficiente?.-preguntó algo excitado, el niño sabia como provocarlo, aunque este no se diera cuenta.

Jadeante Harry miro a su persona favorita.-M..me siento raro allí abajo.-dijo con vergüenza.

Alzo una ceja divertido.-Oh aquí.-llevo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del menor, tocando un pequeño bulto.

-Nghh s..si.-se aferró a Severus.-Profesor... E..es algo doloroso.-quiso llorar, sintió un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a que ya no duela Harry.-murmuro cerca del menor.-¿Quieres que te ayude?.

Asintió rápidamente.-P..por favor profesor ya no quiero sentirlo...

-Bien.-como lo lamentaría después, un poco de remordimiento por utilizar esa inocencia, pero Severus no le importan en ese momento, metió su mano bajo el bóxer para luego tocar directamente el miembro del menor, comenzando a masturbarlo de forma pausada.

El de ojos esmeraldas gemía y jadeaba por la sensación extraña recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda mientras se aferraba al profesor de pociones.-Ngh ahh! Mm P...profesor.

-¿Quieres que pare?.-preguntó malicioso.

-Ngh ¡no! Por favor ah ah no se detenga.-jadeo negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

Siguieron así hasta que Harry se estremeció corriéndose en la mano de su jefe de casa, Snape saco su mano notando como el menor miraba la sustancia que tenía en ella.

-¿Q...que es eso?.-le preguntó aun jadeante.

-Esto, se llama semen, muestra que lo que hice se sintió bien.-sonrió burlón.-Ahora vístete, quiero que vayas a ser tus tareas, necesito ir a mi próxima clase Harry.

El nombrado asintió bajándose del regazo del mayor antes de recoger su ropa antes de empezar a vestirse, arreglo su corbata antes de ver a Severus aun con sus mejillas rojas.

-Nos vemos Profesor.-se despidió.

-Adiós Harry.-suspiro tratando de calmarse.

Desde ese día no habían dicho o hecho algo sobre el tema, Harry se concentraba en sus estudios o conversaciones con Cedric con algunos Puff, no es que no quisiera volverse a sentir bien por los toques de su jefe de casa, pero no tenía tiempo sin que sus amigos le dejaran sola, además ya se había adoptado al mundo mágico y a las clases, el mes pasaba rápido, Severus por otra parte se había masturbado después de que el niño se hubiera ido de su despacho, si hubiera hecho algo más terminaría follandose al chico allí mismo, pero tenía más autocontrol, también quería disfrutar de a poco ese cuerpo tan pequeño y delicioso, suspiro tratando de no pensar en ello en momentos donde estaban los profesores reunidos o en el gran salón, a veces miraba de reojo al chico en la mesa de Slytherin, ah se veía tan encantador, una noche Severus escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su despacho, gruñendo por lo bajo fue abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a su niño.

-¿Harry?.-le miro curioso dejándole entrar y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.-¿A qué vienes a esta horas? Pronto será toque de queda.

-Yo vine porque extraño al profesor.-murmuro sonrojado.

Alzo una ceja divertido.-¿Así que vienes por eso?.-oculto su leve diversión, el menor asintió sin mirarle a los ojos.-Bueno, ya sabes que debes hacer, pero mejor vayamos a mi habitación... No seremos interrumpidos allí.-tomo la mano de Potter y llevarlo a otra puerta donde le llevaría a su cuarto, no podía negarse, no podía negar la tentación de tocar de nuevo ese exquisito cuerpo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD! espero que lo esten disfrutando estas fiestas, asi que disfruten de este maravilloso capitulo ;) que sea de su agradooo, ya pronto tendra fin quedan pocos capitulos.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: La poción termina.**_

Había disfrutado la noche toqueteando al chico a su antojo, disfrutar su suave piel, escuchar como jadea, como caía ante el placer que le otorgaba sus manos y sus labios, comenzaba a corromper al niño con su propio deseo, ya no le importaba que fuera hijo de su peor enemigo y de su antigua mejor amiga, que sea el supuesto héroe que debía derrotar a su señor. Ya no le importaba nada del mundo, solo lo quería a él. Luego de llevarlo a su cuarto, veía con excitación como el menor se quitaba la ropa tan lentamente que eso le encantan, ver cada detalle de su cuerpo, memorizarlo por completo, se lamió los labios en anticipación, dejando que se acercara comenzó a jugar con sus pequeños pezones, escuchando como jadeaba por ello, le beso lentamente sintiendo como Harry le abrazaba por el cuello.

-Ngh P..profesor.-jadea entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta?.-murmuro bajando y lamiendo uno de esos botoncitos recibiendo un gemido como recompensa.

-S..si ah se siente bien.-respondió sonrojado.

Seguía jugando con sus pezones hasta aburrirse, llevando uno de sus manos acariciar el pequeño miembro del menor, comenzando a masturbarlo, concentrado invoco una pequeña botella de lubricante, la esparció en su mano antes de llevarlo a la pequeña entrada del menor, notando como se tensaba de repente.

-No te preocupes.-murmuro en su oído.-No haré nada aun, solo...te estoy preparando Harry.

-¿Preparando?.-levanto la mirada para ver a su profesor, curioso por aquello.

-Sí, ¿Te gusta lo que hago no?.-al ver como el menor asentía sonrió lujurioso.-Bueno, aquí.-toco la entrada del menor.-Se sentirá mucho más, lo que sentías más que ahora, solo confía en mí.

Siguió preparándolo con lentitud para no incomodarlo más, le besaba jugando con la lengua del menor con gula, metió uno de sus dedos dentro de las entrañas del chico, era tan estrecho, movía lentamente tratando de acostumbrarlo, al pasar el tiempo ya llevaba dos dentro penetrándolo y escuchando como gemía entre placer y incomodidad, las reuniones siguieron en toda una semana, preparando al niño Slytherin, aunque no quitaba el hecho que el menor hablaba con Cedric o sus amigos, siempre hacían sus reuniones en la noche, Severus seguía sus clases con ansias de que se hiciera de noche para volver a saborear esos labios tan apetecibles de su ahora niño de plata, Harry conversaba con Theo cuando volvió a ver a esa pelirroja Gryffindor.

-Harry.-hablo Ginny con anhelo

-Weasley ya deja de llamarme así.-dijo el azabache molesto, miro a Elizabeth que se acerca a donde estaban ellos, le sonrió suavemente.-Eli.

-Harry vamos, Leo y Nicolás nos esperan.-dijo tomando su mano.-Siento interrumpir Nott.-miro al mayor.

-Ah no te preocupes, ustedes aún tienen clases antes de la cena, ya vayan para no llegar tarde.-dijo el de ojos azules con indiferencia.-Te veo más tarde Harry.

-Si Theo.-asintió y sin darle una segunda mirada a la chica loa dos menores se fueron.

En ese momento la serpiente miro a la leona con leve diversión.

-¿Aun persiguiendo algo que no tendrás?.-preguntó sonriendo de forma socarrona.

La Weasley gruño.-Y eso que te importa, Harry volverá a mi cuando esa cosa que le llego lo vuelva a la normalidad.-con esa convicción se alejó.

En otra parte Remus paso al despacho del profesor de pociones, nervioso, el tiempo pasaba y Harry aun no volvía a ser como antes, el chico era educado, le veía como un desconocido, Sirius aun andaba desaparecido, no sabía si el enemigo sabia de aquello, lo más probable es que si, no sabía que más hacer, busco al espía para poder quedar tranquilo.

-Lupin aunque sé que esto es inesperado, el joven Potter es mi estudiante ahora, deja de perseguirlo, lo estás incomodando.-dijo al momento de verlo de reojo.

-Severus por favor, dime que encontraste una cura.-dijo desesperado ignorando las palabras del otro.

Severus suspiro y dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para mirar al licántropo.-Lupin, mira, aunque sepamos la mayoría de los ingredientes, aun no sabes que fue lo que fallo, pudo ser las cantidades, el color, un objeto, y sabemos que algo más cayo en la poción de Potter, aunque lo intentamos no tenemos buenos resultados y es mejor no probarlas en nadie ya que no sabemos si es la poción correcta, podríamos traer más problemas de lo que ya estamos, además también está la causa de su amnesia y su núcleo.-frunció el ceño un poco.-Sólo nos queda esperar que la poción se borre de su sistema o pierda el efecto en su cuerpo.

-¿Pero si nunca regresa?.

-Si eso pasara, ¿Que importa? Crecerá nuevamente con nuevos recuerdos, y no me mires así Lupin, ya han hecho que un niño sin conocimientos de su legado tenga que matar a un loco señor oscuro la primera vez en la escuela, dejarlo disfrutar la infancia que le hemos arrebatado con esta guerra.

Remus no pudo objetar con aquello, suspiro derrotado, miro a su compañero de trabajo antes de despedirse y salir del despacho, miro los pasillos de Slytherin, sonrió a algunos alumnos serpientes que pasaban, algunos chicos eran de cierta manera agradables a veces, además después de volver a incorporarse a la escuela, fue a revisar algunas tareas para estar desocupado en la noche, pronto sería luna llena y debía tener todo preparado como todos los meses, Cedric conversaba con sus compañeros de casa, seguiría los planes de Harry, cuando leyó la carta estaba impresionado, era un plan tan meticuloso y convincente, haría lo que fuera para acabar esta guerra, también el Harry que conoció pedía que cuidada su versión infantil, quien hubiera pensando que Harry Potter era tan astucia y ingenio por como ideo las cosas, practicando con los Hufflepuff los hechizos que le había recomendado el chico, toda su casa sabia más o menos lo que pasaba, el castaño esperaba que todo salía como estaba predicho, miro el objeto que venía con su carta, el antídoto de todo el problema que había causado el niño que vivió, suspiro pasando sus dedos por su cabello, miro la fecha, mañana debía hablar con él para esto.

En la noche, Severus espero como siempre al chico que al ingresar le sonrió tan contento que se tiro a sus brazos para darle un abrazo que el mayor gustosamente correspondía, al principio le daba pequeños besos antes de intensificarlos, los desvestía con ansias al menor, besando su cuello con cuidado de no dejar marcas, llevándolo a su cuarto, cargando al chico, que sin resistencia se dejó llevar, acostado en la cama de Snape miro a su profesor gimiendo por las acostumbradas sensaciones, abriendo sus piernas para más, ya acostumbrado por los dedos, quería probar aquello que su profesor decía que era mucho mejor, Severus río por lo bajo sacándose su ropa, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, besaba lamiendo los labios del menor mientras se masturbaba a sí mismo, luego preparo como siempre a su niño, al tenerlo listo para él, lo observo queriendo contemplar las reacciones que el chico de ojos verdes tenia ante su toque, le separo bien las piernas antes de penetrarlo con cuidado, veía cara expresión de su niño que gemía entre el placer y el dolor, soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Severus gruñía un poco al sentir la estrechez en su miembro.

-Y..ya pasara Harry te lo prometo.-susurraba consolando al menor, le masturbó para distraerlo e igualmente que unos besos por el pequeño cuerpo, espero paciente en lo que cabía para poder moverse, quería que los dos lo disfrutarán.

Harry por su parte jadeo, miraba entrecerrados a su profesor, movió un poco sus caderas al pasar el dolor, Severus tenía razón, el dolor había pasado, al tomar la iniciativa el de ojos negros comenzó a moverse lentamente, escuchando los gemidos sin ocultarse, aferrándose a las sabanas, ahogados en la pasión Snape miraba a Harry.

-Ngh ah ah! Profesor.-gemía el menor, eso excitaba tanto al hombre.

-Ll...Llámame por mi nombre Harry Ngh.

La pequeña serpiente siseo con su mente en blanco, abrazo a su profesor favorito.-s..sev ahh ah Severus.-Oh como le estaba encantando como el pequeño cuerpo del antiguo león se flexionaba y su movimiento de cadera hacia qué entrada más profundo en su pequeño interior.

-Ngh me aprietas tan bien Harry.-gruño excitado, tomando las caderas del chico.

Le besaba el cuello llevando un camino de besos hasta los pequeños pezones, aumentando la velocidad de penetraciones disfrutando de la sensación que le daba aquella pequeña entrada, después de un rato no pudo más y una rápida y fuerte embestida se corrió dentro del menor gimiendo, le masturbó para que se corriera, jadeante se quitó del chico, mirando como su semen corría por las pequeñas piernas sonrió ignorando su moral, su consciencia, lo abrazo viendo cómo se quedaba dormido en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, Snape despertó primero, miro a la persona que estaba a su lado y sonrió orgulloso, aunque trataba de no pensar más cosas por ahora, miro su marca, el señor oscuro no lo había llamado desde el inició del año, nunca preguntó a Malfoy o a otro, prefería que así se quedara por un rato más, desde luego que debía andar con cuidado, miro a Harry que aun dormía, miro la hora con un tempus, agradecía que fuera fin de semana, así que no toda la gente estaría despierta tan temprano, fue a ducharse antes de despertar a su huésped, luego de media hora, ya vestido había recogido la ropa del menor, fue a su cuarto y comenzó a despertarlo, durante unos movimientos el chico despertó, abriendo sus brillantes e encantadores ojos, beso suavemente sus labios.

-Harry.-murmuro suavemente.-Despierta, debes ir a tu sala común antes de que tu compañero se dé cuenta que no estas.

-Ngh me duele mi cuerpo Sev.-murmuro adolorido por su parte baja.

-Si lo sé, pero debes bañarte y luego te daré una poción para el dolor ¿De acuerdo?.-acaricio los cabellos rebeldes de su niño.

Asintió adormilado, con la ayuda de su profesor de pociones pudo bañarse, vistiendo la ropa que uso ayer, tomo la poción que le era ofrecida, suspiro encantado, le sonrió de forma brillante a su Severus, con un último beso en los labios se separaron, no sin antes revisar los pasillo, al verlos vacíos, Potter salió de la oficina, caminaba algo cojeando por los pasillos hasta llegar a su sala común, murmuro la contraseña, miro la sala común solo había dos personas de séptimo, los saludo y se fue a su habitación, vio a Nicolás seguía durmiendo, suspirando busco ropa informal, miro su huevo, acariciando con cariño, sentía que pronto vería a su familiar, tomo su varita y salió, no tenía sueño, así que iría a la biblioteca por algo de leer, al llegar a su destino, no le extrañaba ver gente madrugadora, busco un lugar perfecto para leer, tomo uno de los libros de pociones avanzadas y se hundió en la lectura, el tiempo paso y fue interrumpido por uno de sus amigos.

-Harry te estuvimos buscando.-dijo serio su amigo.

-Lo siento Leo, me desperté muy temprano y no quise molestar a Nicolás así que vine a leer para pasar el tiempo.

-Bueno, ya lo has logrado, vamos, los demás fueron al comedor, el destino se está sirviendo.

Asintió haciendo una mueca al levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?.-pregunto Leo preocupado.

-Sí, sí, solo que me golpee con la mesa hace un rato, quizás me hice un moretón, pero no es nada grave, vamos ya que has nombrado el desayuno ya me dio hambre.-guardo el libro en donde lo encontró para luego seguir a su compañero.

Más tarde de comer, Cedric pedía que le acompañara, confiando en el chico, ya llevaba más de dos meses y medio con su nueva vida, tenía una buena relación con el Hufflepuff y los dos salieron del lugar, sin antes prometer que ya volvería rápidamente, se fueron a un lugar desolado, Potter siguió sin preguntar nada por las precauciones, no había visto a su profesor desde la mañana, miro al castaño al momento de encontrar un salón desocupado.

-Bueno Harry, llego el momento de regresar.-dijo serio, directo al tema.

El nombrado lo miro curioso, después frunció el ceño.-¿Qué quieres decir?.

Suspiro.-Aunque eres lindo así.-logro sonrojar al menor.-Pero hay que seguir el plan, ya no puedes aplazar esto.-saco de su túnica un pequeño frasco con el contenido de color azul pastel.-Tienes que beberlo.

-¿Qué es?.-estaba algo desconfiado pero a la vez sentía que era mejor beberla sin preguntar.

-Es el antídoto de todo este embrollo.-le sonrió divertido.-Vamos, que quiero ver cómo termina todo tu espectáculo amigo.

El menor miro a su amigo, luego miro el frasco, con un puchero la tomo y bebió de un trago, hizo una mueca de disgusto, parpadeo unos segundos.

-No ha pasado nada.-se cruzó de brazos infantilmente.

Cedric rió un poco.-Si, en la tarde tomara efecto. Así que no te extrañes si empiezas a tener sueño o cansancio.

Asintió comprendiendo.-Es mejor no ir sólo por allí, no quisiera desmayarme y no este nadie.

-Tienes suerte de que es fin de semana, habrá mucha gente por los pasillo, pero ve mejor con tus amigos, hablamos mañana Harry.-con ello se despidió.

El Slytherin suspiro, miro su ropa y ya habiendo aprendido usar el encantamiento, tiro hechizos para cuando creciera no rompiera su ropa, seria vergonzoso que de forma repentina su cuerpo creciera y quedar desnudo, no gracias, con elegancia busco a sus amigos, extrañaría pasar tiempo con ellos, al encontrarlos, propuso ir al lago negro, conversaron de cualquier cosa, reían y pasaron el día, hasta que los niños notaron como su amigo azabache se ponía pálido.

-¿Harry?.-hablo la única chica del grupo preocupada.

-N..no me siento bien.-murmuro jadeante, le dolía la cabeza.

Los otros tres se moraron y asintieron en silencio.

-Vamos amigo.-Nicolás y Leo lo levantaron por cada lado, ayudándolo a caminar, teniendo miedo de que se cayera.

En mitad del camino, sin soportar nada más, el heredero Potter se desmayó.

-¡Harry!.-gritaron los tres, teniendo suerte que había gente mayor que se acercaron.

Un Ravenclaw de sexto cargo sin problemas al desmayado.

-Llamen al profesor Snape y al director.-comunico alejándose.

El rumor se esparció rápido de la caída de Harry, los profesores iban casi corriendo a la enfermería, al entrar Pomfrey estaba sonriendo y a la vez estaba asustada.

-¿Cómo esta Madame?.-pregunto preocupada McGonagall.

-El señor Potter está bien, mejor dicho ya tenemos buenas noticias.-al ver la duda de los profesores corrió la cortina.-Volvió a su cuerpo original, aunque ya he visto que nada malo ha pasado con su núcleo, no sé en el aspecto psicológico, solo hay que esperar que se despierte.

-Maravilloso.-dijo contento Dumbledore, ya todo estaba en su curso original.

McGonagall sonrió pensando que había recuperado a su alumno, Remus estaba aliviado de que su cachorro volviera, por otra parte Severus tenía sentimientos encontrados, justo cuando era feliz se lo quitan, trato de ahogar aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a surgir, además no sabía si el chico recordaría todo.

Sin poder hacer nada, dejaron que el paciente descansada, nadie podía venir a molestar, aunque el profesor de pociones quería estar allí para quitar sus dudas, al día siguiente, era de madrugada cuando Harry abrió sus ojos lentamente, miro a su alrededor antes de soltar un quejido por el repentino dolor de cabeza, masajeo su frente unos momento antes de levantarse y buscar su ropa, vio el uniforme, se vistió con cuidado, parpadeo recordando el huevo de basilisco, lo saco con cuidado temiendo haberlo roto, Salazar estaría tan enojado, pero al verlo sonrió escuchando como el cascaron se rompía, miro una pequeña serpiente blanca y ojos amarillos, la pequeña criatura era tan pequeña, le acaricio su pequeña cabeza con cariño.

- **'Hola precioso'**.-siseo encantado.- **'Te llamare Odín'**.-murmuro divertido.

Sabiendo que aún era pequeña, por lo que sabía crecería rápidamente ya que estuvo alimentando con su magia por casi tres meses completo, seria paciente, quizás en una semana o dos ya tenga el metro que había dicho Salazar, suspiro dejando que su nuevo amigo se enrollada en su muñeca, con cuidado la miro antes de levantarse. Se estiro un poco.

-Bien, que empiece el juego.-sus ojos brillaron de emoción.-Vamos Odín, creo que hay salir de aquí.-camino saliendo de la enfermería, los dolores de cabeza se habían detenido.


	6. Chapter 6

_Siento mucho si hay errores ortograficos, en todo caso esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin, entre dos o tres capitulo mas, con ello dicho, que disfruten del capitulo!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: ¿Que sientes en realidad?.**_

Harry salió de la enfermería, en su demoraba por dejar que pasara el dolor de cabeza, así que pensó la situación un poco aprovechando que nadie estaba presente en ese momento para molestarlo, tenía suerte que no estuviera la medi maga, no quería un interrogatorio en esos momentos, unos cuantos pasos fuera de la enfermería se dio cuando una interceptado por una persona que reconocía por completo, sonrió malicioso.

-Oh joven Diggory.-hablo divertido.

El nombrado rió entretenido por la situación.-Me alegra verte como siempre oh joven Potter, su escandalo jamás se olvidada en las historias de Hogwarts.-dejo su brazo caer en los hombros del azabache, antes de ponerse serios.-¿Cómo te sientes?.-pregunto preocupado por el chico sabiendo más o menos como recuperaría sus memorias.

-Como si me hubieran roto el cráneo para luego reconstruirlo de mala manera.-siseo con mal humor.-Tener la combinación de recuerdos es molesto.

Asintió comprensivo.-¿Vas a estar bien? Ya todos están yendo al gran salón para el desayuno.-comunico mirando a su alrededor pero sabía que nadie podía estar aquí con un paciente supuestamente delicado.

El azabache miro a su amigo, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.-Por supuesto, todo mi plan cae como es debido, este año por fin terminaremos esta guerra.-acaricio a su serpiente que siseo encantado por las caricias.

-Bien, entonces me adelanto, quiero ver bien el espectáculo.-se alejó de su compañero, dejándolo completamente solo en el pasillo.

Negó con la cabeza divertido.-Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda.-aprovecho que aún no estaba lejos de él.

Cedric le miro antes de guiñarle.-No hay de que, te la debía después de todo.

El Hufflepuff se alejó dejando por completo solo al chico que acaba de volver, ocultando su sonrisa fue a sentarse donde pudiera ver mejor las reacciones de sus compañeros, actuó como siempre, tomo su desayuno y conversaba distraídamente con sus compañeros de casa, mientras tanto Potter espero unos minutos en su lugar para estar seguro que nadie estaría en los pasillos, iba a pasos elegantes, su rostro no expresaba nada, mira indiferente el lugar, saco su varita nueva, apunto su muñeca donde estaba su familiar, pronuncio un _Protego_ , las cosas podrían ponerse tensas al ingresar y no quisiera que su compañero saliera lastimado, guardó su varita antes de abrir las puertas, todos estaban en sus cosas, algo que agradecía, camino directo a su casa, dirigió su vista a uno de sus amigos y se sentó, este no lo noto, por ahora sería algo sutil, ya que aún nadie notaba su presencia, a excepción de Cedric que había mirado hacia la puerta, sabiendo que esperaba su llegada, se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja, tenía bastante sed, miro unos bollos de canela pero no estaban en su alcance, sonrió internamente.

-Theo, ¿Me puedes pasar los bollos de canela por favor?.-pidió a la persona que estaba a su lado.

El de ojos azules le entre lo que pedía.-Claro, aquí tienes Harry.-luego de eso siguió su conversación con Draco, solo fueron unos segundos que proceso la información, se giró rápidamente abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.-¡¿Harry?!.-exclamo, haciendo que la mesa Slytherin detuviera lo que hacía, para dirigir su mirada por el alboroto, pero al ver a una persona que reconocían todo el mundo, haciendo que las cosas se pudieran más difíciles para las otras casas ignorar el alboroto, por los murmullos de las personas más calladas en la hora de comida.

Estando comiendo el dulce, miro a la persona que le llamaba, con expresión aburrida.-¿Si?.

-¿Que demo...-dijo Draco, viendo al recién llegado.

Con todo lo que pasaba en la casa de las serpientes, todos los estudiantes de las demás casas miraban lo que estaba sucediendo por curiosidad, algunos se atragantaron, otros escupieron sus bebidas, otros simplemente abrían sus bocas aunque ningún ruido salía de sus labios.

Los profesores levantaron la mirada por el jaleo de los alumnos, dirigieron sus miradas hacia el objetivo de la provocación, estaba en Slytherin Harry Potter, Dumbledore se levantó como todos los profesores, acercándose al chico, Severus por otra parte, miro al chico, se veía algo diferente, su piel era más pálida que antes, sus labios parecían suaves y de color cereza, sus ojos brillaban más verde que nunca, su cabello largo hasta los hombros, algo revoltosos pero le quedaba perfecto, todo estaba en silencio, menos el producto de toda la conmoción, ya que seguía comiendo como si nada, levantó la mirada, mirando a sus profesores, alzo una ceja curioso.

-¿Sucede algo?.-su voz algo ronca y a la vez suave surgió.

-Mi muchacho, me alegra que volvieras, pero ¿Por qué estás en Slytherin?.-pregunto el directo con voz de abuelo, aunque en realidad quería fruncir el ceño, no entendía que sucedía.-Deberías a ver ido a la casa que fuiste seleccionado.

-¿Perdón? Debo disculparme Director.-se acomodó en su lugar antes de exponer una sonrisa pequeña.-Por lo que se, fui seleccionado en Slytherin cuando tenía once años ¿No me equivocó?.-su sonrisa creció un poco más.-Y por lo que se, mi uniforme tiene el color verde y plata, creó que usted puede sumar dos más dos, estoy en la casa que pertenezco.-fijo su vista en Dumbledore.-A menos que mi vista me falle, aunque eso no es así.

Nadie hablo, Dumbledore no podía refutar aquello, no sabía que pasaba, menos los demás profesores y estudiantes, pero no era lugar para hablar.

-Harry cuando termine el desayuno ven a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar.-pidió Albus alejándose haciendo que los profesores le siguieran, también sabían que no era lugar para hablar del tema.

Con ello todos volvieron a sus lugares, aunque una persona trataba de no reírse por la situación. Los Slytherin aun miraban al chico con dudas, Theodore que estaba a su lado no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara Theo?.-preguntó viendo de reojo al chico.

El nombrado rió por lo bajo antes de negar con la cabeza.-Para nada Harry, sólo tengo algunas dudas.

-...Si quieres te responderé después-vacilo un poco mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de su desayuno-Aun debo saber dónde dormiré dentro de la casa, así que debo ir con el director para aclarar las cosas.-se levantó con aburrimiento.-Ya te veré en la sala común Theo.-hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir del gran comedor, siendo observado por todo el mundo, Dumbledore y los dos profesores de dos casas lo siguieron a su oficina, Harry miraba el camino con indiferencia, sentía como su serpiente se movía en su muñeca.

- _ **'Tranquilo Odín'.-**_ murmuro siseando.-' _ **¿Quizás tengas hambre?**_ '.-levanto su brazo para ver aquellos ojos amarillos de su familiar.

Rió al sentir la pequeña lengua de su amigo como afirmación, los siseos que soltaba el animal eran incomprensibles, pero eso no sería un problema para unos días, con Salazar ya habían resuelto ese problema _, "Debería ir a verlo"_ pensó para sí mismo, suspiro, miro a su alrededor, murmuro por lo bajo, ya llegando a su habitación sacaría la comida de serpiente que tenía guardado en su baúl, al llegar a su destino ya estaba Dumbledore en la entrada, que rápidamente dijo la contraseña, subieron las escaleras en silencio, al entrar a la oficina del director, Potter noto a McGonagall y a Snape, miro de reojo a su profesor de pociones, solo fue un vistazo para luego ignorarlo, se sentó en frente de los tres adultos con aburrimiento pero dentro de sí mismo estaba cauteloso y divertido, las cosas se harían a su manera, a la fuerza o no.

-Bien mi muchacho, queremos que nos expliques que te sucede ¿Un mal efecto de la poción Severus?.-pregunto este último mirando al espía.

El pelinegro observo a su estudiante con firmeza, aunque estuviera estar bastante nervioso por dentro.-Parece que no, aunque aun así es extraño su comportamiento, quizás sea un efecto secundario.

-Por favor.-dijo molesto el alumno.-No hablen como si yo no estuviera, pregúntenme directamente.-entrecerró los ojos algo molesto por la conversación, sintió como su serpiente se removía en su muñeca notando su disgusto, suspiro para calmarse.-No es un efecto secundario, solo he pensado que dejare de actuar.

-¿Actuar?.-pregunto curiosa McGonagall, viendo a su alumno favorito.

-Ah lo siento profesora McGonagall pero eso es secreto.-se cruzó de brazos antes de bufar.-Pero no venimos por ello en verdad, sólo quiero aclarar algo, el mismo punto que hemos hablando en el comedor, soy Slytherin, no un Gryffindor.-gruño por lo bajo, antes de que alguien continuara su negativa.-Por lo que se, el sombrero seleccionador me dejo elegir nuevamente mi casa cuando tenía once años, me dijo que fui un Gryffindor, pero esa era mi segunda opción, la primera siempre fue Slytherin.-explico sacando pelusas imaginarias en su túnica escolar, pensó en que debía cambiarse con ropa más informal al volver a su cuarto.-Sinceramente, deberían dejar las cosas como están, si mi yo más joven disfrutó sus meses como Slytherin, quiero seguir allí, solo díganme como recupero mis clases pérdidas.-sonrió divertido.-Esperó que esta vez escuchen mi opinión, deseo estar en Slytherin.

Severus miraba a su niño con confusión, no comprendía nada, esa actitud diferente del Harry Potter que alguna vez conoció no se mostraba, quizás tenía los recuerdos de su amnesia y cambio, si fuera así construyo su nueva personalidad con el menor, casi se estremece, si su hipótesis podría tener lógica, el chico recordaría que le estuvo haciendo, trago silenciosamente, eso era malo, oh por merlín que era malo para él, esperaba que no tuviera represarías. McGonagall empezó a protestar, estaba perdiendo a un buen estudiante de su casa y el mejor buscador, iban a perder la copa. Albus suspiro cansado, ya no tenía edad para esto, algo le decir que el joven Potter sabía lo que pasaba con los anterior acontecimientos. Pero no tenía fuerzas para esta discusión, asintiendo resignado fue por lo más fácil.

-Minerva, querida el joven Potter tiene razón, no podemos ir contra el poder del castillo. Sus ropas lo dicen todo, él es un Slytherin, como tal se le acomodara un cuarto con Theodore Nott, ya que él y dos alumnos más usan una habitación. Sus clases, creo que eso lo vamos a discutir pronto, cuando dichos profesores vengan, así que venga el lunes en la mañana y le contare lo que hará, por ahora creo que Severus le acompañara a su sala común, debería descansar un poco o ir a la enfermería si no se siente bien mi muchacho.

Asintió por cortesía se alejó de la oficina siendo acompañado por su jefe de casa, iban por los pasillos en silencio, un silencio incómodo por parte del maestro de pociones, Harry por otro lado iba pensativo, ignorando las nada sutiles miradas en su persona, miro de reojo a su profesor, en mitad de camino fueron detenidos por dos personas, Harry miro a sus viejos amigos.

-¡Harry! Me alegra verte nuevamente.-exclamo Hermione, sonrió encantada igual que su pelirrojo acompañante, antes de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por qué sigues con el color de las serpientes rastreras amigo?.-pregunto Ron.

Alzó una ceja inquisitivo.-Bueno, creo que había sido directo.-se ajustó sus gafas.-Me quedó en Slytherin, si nos disculpan necesito ir a mi sala común.-paso de ellos, y detrás de los leones había un tejón que le esperaba, sonrió un poco.-Ah Cedric.

-Harry.-asintió miro de reojo a los Gryffindor antes de negar con la cabeza y concentrarse en su amigo que en todo momento el profesor de pociones ha estado en silencio mirando y escuchando todo.-¿Puedo acompañarte?.

-Por supuesto.-asintió lentamente, al tener al castaño a su lado siguieron caminando.-¿Cómo estuvo?.

Diggory rió divertido, sin ocultar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.-Hombre, nadie ha parado de decir que pasaba con tu actitud, has despertado muy agresivo Harry.

Bufo rodando los ojos.-Oh vamos como si no te divirtiera todo mi espectáculo.-le sonrió malicioso.-Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda.

-Nah fue divertido y además cuando te volviste niño te veías mas adorable.-le guiña.-Cierto, ya hice lo que pediste en todos estos meses.

Asintió.-Gracias, ya te diré que más hacer.-estaban llegando a las mazmorras.-Nos vemos más tarde.

-Claro, en el mismo lugar de siempre mañana después de clases, adiós profesor Snape.

El nombrado solo fruncía el ceño, tenía muchas preguntas con esa pequeña conversación, pero eso lo haría más tarde, entraron a la sala común, había muchos alumnos, como quería rodar los ojos pero se contuvo, Snape les miro a todos antes de hablar.

-El señor Potter se integrara a la clase de quinto y su horario aún no está listo, pido que le ayuden en las clases que se perdió estos meses, también el señor Potter será a la habitaciones de quinto y compartirá habitación con Theodore Nott, sus cosas deben estar ya allí, ya deben notar que el señor Potter se quedara en Slytherin y como tal será tratado como un Slytherin.-comunico cruzado de brazos, se dio la vuelta.-Y señor Potter venga después de la cena a mi oficina para aclarar algunas cosas.-le miro desafiante.

Asintió sin mirarle.-Por supuesto profesor.-se encogió de hombros, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban unos chicos de primero, se sentó sonriendo perezosamente.-Hola chicos.

-¿Nos recuerdas?.-pregunto Leo curioso.

-Si, por completo-sonrió levemente.-Recuerdo todo lo que hice de niño.-les guiña.-Si necesitan ayuda en algo pueden decirme, seguimos siendo amigos.-levantó su varita, murmuro por lo bajo y en frente de los tres niños apareció tres collares de serpiente, al ver la sorpresa de los chicos rió.-Soy bueno, esto es un regalo.

-Gracias Harry.-Nicolás miro el objeto antes de ponérselo.

Sonrió tímida.-G..Gracias.-Elizabeth miro el objeto con admiración.

-Sí, gracias amigo.-se puso el collar con una sonrisa.-Así que ¿Hablaras con los leones?.

-¿mm? Siendo sincero no.-miro a su serpiente que se removía inquieto.-Debo ir a ver mi dormitorio, ya nos veremos chicos.-se levantó yendo a las escaleras buscando el que le correspondía, al ver su nombre entró, no le impresiono ver a sus antiguos enemigos estar allí, alzo una ceja curioso.-Oh ¿Quieren que vuelva más tarde? .-pregunto dándose la vuelta para irse del lugar.

-No, Potter.-gruño molesto el rubio.

-¿Podrías decirnos lo que te sucede?.-pregunto más calmado el castaño.

Harry les miro unos segundos, camino con decisión hacia su baúl, siseo la contraseña ignorando el leve estremecimiento de sus compañeros, busco un pequeño frasco, sacando de allí bichos disecados, las chicas hicieron una mueca, antes de que alguien hablara el tomo un grillo dirigiéndolo hacia su muñeca allí vieron una pequeña serpiente tragar al bicho.

-¿S...serpiente?.-murmuro Blaise.

El azabache sonrió.-Si, mi familiar Odín.-movió su túnica del brazo, mostrando una serpiente blanca.

-¿Por qué es blanca?.-pregunto Pansy curiosa.

-Oh eso es porque es un basilisco de segunda categoría.-escucho jadeos sorprendidos.-Quieren la verdad, les daré un resumen, en realidad la poción fue planeado, sabía que Ronald y Malfoy pelearían, ayudara que tuviera a Neville como compañero, sabía que en algún momento podría explotar un caldero, solo espere que los dos chicos que se comportaban como niños de primaria empezaran a tirar cosas.-sonrió burlón, ignorando el sonrojo del rubio.-Al estar todos distraídos solo tuvo que echar dos ingredientes más a mi poción, con ya el exceso de lo demás, solo tuvo que actuar que no podía alejarme. Después de eso, solo tuve que dejar que mi yo de once años actuara por su cuenta, eso de la amnesia era real, de allí no sabía que haría pero fue bien.-se encogió de hombros alimentando a su compañero.-Hasta que Cedirc le diera el antídoto, ¿Eso explica las cosas?.

-No mucho.-fruncía el ceño Theo.-¿Tus motivos?.

-¿Mis motivos? Nunca pude decidir lo que quería.-comenzó mirando a la nada.-Tenía que ser Gryffindor porque así el mundo lo quiso, era influenciado por la gente era un niño ignorante en este mundo mágico, tenía que ser el héroe de la gente porque eso era, alguien quien botar para su propio egoísmo, tenía que ser como mi padre que fuera contra las reglas por él y mi padrino, esperaban mucho de mí, pero nadie me pregunto lo que yo quería, al principio yo iría a Slytherin, ese era mi camino, pero me convencieron que no fuera allí porque en ese lugar solo estaban los malos, ya era marginado en mi casa no deseaba lo mismo en este lugar.-suspiro sentándose en su cama.-Así que quise cambiar las cosas, ya no quería seguir actuando como el niño de oro, el niño que hace lo que le dicen porque es lo mejor. Idee esto para mí, para sentir más libertad que lo había tenido en años, haré lo que quiera y dejare de comportarme como un idiota, soy muy ingenioso cuando quiero.

Los chicos le miraban en silencio, este termino de alimentar a su familiar, cuando apareció una lechuza albina, le dejo posarse en su brazo, le acarició sus plumas con cariño.

-Hola Cleopatra, también te extrañe chica.-escuchó el ululeo contento de su lechuza.

-Ehm Potter.-hablo el moreno dudoso, encontrando su voz.

-¿Si Zabini?.-miro al chico.

-¿Que harás ahora?.

-Mm pues seguir lo que tenía planeado. Terminar la guerra.-les miro serio.-Tengo un plan, pero primero ¿Estarán conmigo?.

Empezaron a hablar, tomando todo el resto del día cuando salieron del cuarto felices, al bajar iba conversando con su ahora mejor amigo Theo y con Daphne al otro lado, iban a almorzar, había aprovechado en toda la discusión cambiarse de ropa, suspiro más cómodo con ropa más informal, saludo a Stella y le guiñe el ojo haciéndola sonrojar, salieron de la sala común. Conversando de las clases perdidas ignoraron la miradas sobre ellos, Harry ya más que acostumbrado solo bufo, sabía que en algún momento tenía que afrontar viejas amistades, frunció el ceño al ver a Granger y Weasley en la entrada del gran comedor, suspiro y miro a sus nuevos amigos, asintiendo se alejaron dejándolos solos, les hizo una señal para que le siguieran, no era el lugar para hablar, estar lejos de oyentes los afronto.

-¿Harry que sucede? ¡Tú nunca te juntarías con ellos, son nuestros enemigos!.-exclamo Ron.

Suspirando les miro.-Miren, no quiero problemas con nadie, recuerdo todo lo que hice por culpa de tu Ronald.-miro al pelirrojo molesto, mejor no decir que él era el responsable.-Pero las cosas cambiaron, lo siento, pero no quiero salir con ustedes, quiero verlo como una nueva vida, soy Slytherin espero que entiendan eso.-se dio la vuelta.-Así que no hagan una escena, es molesto, sean maduros y tómenlo como tal.-se alejó sin querer quedarse con ellos, al entrar, sintió la mirada de todos, suspiro para luego caminar hasta la mesa de Slytherin, negó al ver el interrogante de sus amigos.

-No vale la pena.-respondió sirviéndose un poco de todo.

El resto del día se la pasó en la sala común leyendo los libros, esa noche no fue a cenar, prefería terminar de leer, al convencerlos a todos, miro a todos los lados, se levantó de su sofá, acarició la contracción en forma de serpiente.

 _ **-'Comunícale a Salazar que ya he vuelto, iré en la noche del día siguiente'**_.-ordeno, al ver como se movía la serpiente suspiro, antes de dirigir su vista a la puerta.-No eres para nada silencioso Snape.

Al decir aquello en la sombra del lugar apareció el profesor, que le observaba, no tenía miedo de hablar con las serpientes ya que el mayor lo había oído hace tiempo, no tenía por qué esconder aquello, se giró para afrontarlo.

-Sabes, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.-sonrió divertido.

Bufo.-Deja de jugar Potter.-gruño molesto.-Quiero una explicación.

El de ojos esmeraldas parpadeo antes de reírse sin contenerse.-Oh vaya, ahora soy Potter. Es irónico cuando tú me solías llamar Harry.-se acercó silencioso viendo a su presa.-Recuerdo todo Sev, como me tocabas, me mirabas, era muy inocente ¿no?-sus ojos brillaron de malicia estremeciendo al mayor.-Se lo que hice, dije, pero sabes no me arrepiento, todo fue como yo quería.-casi siseaba encantado.-Pero.-empujo a su profesor en uno de los sofá, dejo caer su rodilla izquierda entre las piernas del hombre, se flexiono, dejando que su cara quedara a centímetros del contrario casi rozando sus narices.-No quiero saber de eso ahora, lo que quiero saber es que ¿Soy para ti Severus Snape?.-le miraba fijamente mientras hablaba, lo único que se escuchaba era un pequeño siseo, el azabache mayor dirigió su mirada por unos segundos al cuello del chico que le tenía acorralado, notando el basilisco blanco, que estaba rodeando el cuello del muchacho.-Responde Severus.-dijo algo molesto.

Queriendo una respuesta, sabían que tendrían un buen rato allí, después de todo, todo el alumnado y profesores estaban comiendo la cena, Severus volvió a dirigir su vista en el chico, notando esos ojos esmeraldas brillantes, tan diferentes a su vieja amiga Lily, tenía que ser sincero, era una gran oportunidad de tener nuevamente a su chico en sus brazos, sabia que en algún punto el menor volvería a su edad, y aunque ignoró aquello, ya no podía hacerlo, estaba ahora con el Harry Potter de quince, suspiro cerrando unos segundos sus ojos, al abrirlos, llevo sus dos manos acunar las mejillas del hijo de su antiguo enemigo y de su vieja mejor amiga, lo vio sonrojarse un poco, sonrió antes de acercarlo a sus labios, le beso casi de forma tímida, un beso corto, al separarse notó la sonrisa encantadora de su amante.

-Me enamore de ti Harry.-murmuro, sabiendo que era escuchado por el contrario.

-También te amo Sev.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Adaptación.**

Se alejó del mayor para hablar más cómodamente, Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no comentó nada de ello, Harry miro a su serpiente que se movía y le hacía cosquillas.

-Entonces ese es el basilisco del cual Salazar hablaba.-dijo notando el aspecto del animal con más determinación.

-Así es.-asintió sonriendo.-Mi querido Odín, mañana iré a la cámara por asuntos con Salazar.

-¿Y me dirás la relación que tienes con él?.-pregunto curioso, desde que fue esa única vez siempre tuvo esa duda.

-Oh~.-miro a su profesor y amante.-digamos que fui llamado por él, uso las serpientes de las pinturas hace unos años, en tercero para ser exacto, así que una noche use mi capa de invisibilidad y baje. Escuche unos siseos, pude encontrar la puerta secreta, empezamos a hablar de muchos temas.-se sentó a su lado sin mirarle, hundido en sus pensamientos.-Él era tan agradable, le confesé el día cuando iba a ser seleccionado, se disculpaba por su casa, pero había estado feliz que yo hubiera caído en Slytherin, yo con el tiempo también le contaba mis problemas, el odio de mi casa, todo lo que pasaba en mis años, sobre Voldemort. Estaba furioso, pero a la vez preocupado por mí, después ya no podía más, quería libertad, leía todos sus libros, después de todo soy un parsel y no era difícil, en una de las vacaciones tuve una idea, desde allí construí todo, el fallo de la poción, que me cayera, mi amnesia, y como volvería, le confíe eso a Cedric, debido a que tuvimos en el momento del regreso de Voldemort nos hicimos buenos amigos.-suspiro un poco.-También sabía que en algún momento llegaría el problema de mi sangre.-miro sus manos, sonrió sereno.-Así que con ayuda de Salazar, pude maldecir mi sangre ese día en el laberinto.-rió en voz baja.-Solo necesitaba cambiar mi vida, sabía que sin influencias en mi mente infantil pude elegir una casa donde pudiera pertenecer.

-Por eso elegiste Slytherin.-concluyo Severus, miro al joven que estaba distraído.-¿Y estas bien con eso?.

-¿Oh? ¡Por supuesto!.-le miro de reojo antes de sonreír.-Me siento en libertad Sev, y muy feliz.

Asintió lentamente.-Ya veo...

Harry se levantó, se estiro un poco para luego mirar al mayor.-Creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí Snape.-miro la puerta de su sala común.-Ya llegaran y no creo que se vea bien estar tan apegados, aunque no quiero eso, no te causare problemas.

Severus se levantó también y acomodo su ropa.-Tienes razón, hablaremos más tarde, o si no ven a mi oficina es más íntimo.-lo atrajo para besarle en los labios, solo fue breve, para luego salir de la sala común dejando a su niño allí.

Harry acaricio sus labios con sus dedos, aun pensando que todo era un sueño, aun así tenia cosas que hacer, miro a su alrededor antes de subir a su habitación compartida, ya podría resolver de a poco las cosas que deseaba, al llegar a su destino se acostó en su cama, miro el techo antes de suspirar, escuchando loa siseos de su familiar, cerró los ojos pensativo "Pronto, muy pronto volveremos a vernos mal nacido" pensó para sí mismo, suspiro nuevamente para luego levantarse, tomo su capa de invisibilidad, escribió una nota para Theo por las dudas, salió en silencio de la sala común, escuchando a lo lejos algunos alumnos que volvían a la sala común, los evito con cautela de que sus pasos no se escucharan, fue directo a la entrada de la cámara, siseo la contraseña para bajar, teniendo suerte que Mytle no estaba en ese momento, no quería escucharla quejarse de venir, al llegar por fin a su destino, hace rato se había quitado su capa al estar en un lugar seguro para él, miro la pintura e hizo una reverencia.

- _ **'Ya he vuelto'**_.-hablo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Rió divertido el mayor.- _ **'Oh pequeña serpiente así veo, te queda muy bien Slytherin'**_ _.-asintió un poco.-_ _ **'¿Cómo ha ido dentro de la sala común?'.**_

 _-_ _ **'Ah eso, bien, mejor de lo que esperaba en verdad'**_ _.-siseo sentándose en un sofá individual aun viendo el cuadro.-_ _ **'Digamos que conseguí algunos aliados dentro de Slytherin, solo faltan algunos detalles pero eso se resolverá con el tiempo, Salazar ¿Crees que todo vaya bien?'.**_ _-_ miro a la pintura, sus ojos brillaron por la magia.

Bufo cruzándose de brazos _ **.-'Por completo, fuiste muy cauteloso con las cosas, que ahora recién se dan cuenta de lo que sucede, después de todo, todo se resolverá de muy buena manera, más tarde cada uno de los cabos sueltos caerá en su lugar, ten paciencia pequeña serpiente, además tu familiar ayudara en ello, dentro de unos días comenzara a crecer'.**_

Harry acaricio la pequeña cabeza de su serpiente, cruzándose de piernas _ **.-'Si...'.**_ -siseo distraído.- _ **'Gracias por los hechizos, Odín será un buen aliado cuando este en problemas, lo presiento, yo sólo quiero una vida normal'**_.-gruño frustrado.- _ **'Lo único bueno de todo esto, que pude confesar mi amor por Severus'.**_

- _ **'¿El jefe de casa? El mismo hombre que vino contigo la otra vez, deberías tener cuidado con ello, no es que vaya a decirte eso ahora, sabiendo lo inteligente que eres, pero sepan ocultarlo'**_.-aconsejo mirándole.

Asintió suspirando _ **.-'Lo se Salazar, tampoco quisiera causar problemas'**_.-revolvió sus cabellos haciendo que fuera más desordenado.- _ **'Cambiando de tema, ¿Algo importante que deba saber?'**_.

- _ **'Nada de importancia, en la mansión Tom no ha dicho nada, aunque solo ha estado planeando una emboscada pero eso lo ha estado haciendo hace mucho'.**_

- _ **'Cierto, bueno, es mejor que me vaya ya, mañana debo mostrarme ante el mundo mágico, y ahora si seré un Slytherin de verdad'.**_

Se despidió de forma cortes de su fundador, regreso de sus pasos, al salir del baño de niñas se puso su capa sabiendo lo tarde que era, no vio la hora tampoco, cuando se fue a dormir, su compañero de cuarto ya estaba dormido ya haciéndose una idea, prefirió descansar, al día siguiente despertó temprano, se bañó y vistió, busco sus cosas, las clases empezarían y necesitaba arreglar las clases perdidas e igualmente que los trabajos que obviamente estaba atrasado en muchas cosas, tenía suerte que cuando niño su otro yo leyó varios libros que necesitaba de su año, quizás lo hizo inconsciente, suspiro mientras seguía a sus nuevos amigos, Pansy estaba a su lado comentándole algunas cosas que había perdido anteriormente; igual que Theodore y Blaise le ayudaban a la chica cuando demora, tomaron el desayuno como si nunca en su vida habrían pelado años atrás, Harry como todos los Slytherin ignoraban las obvias miradas dirigidas hacia su dirección, estaban acostumbrados al ser el del lado "oscuro" pero ya algunos no querían ese camino, Harry pensaba hablar con claridad con sus compañeros cuando la ocasión se diera, ya que todos habían sido agradables hasta cierto punto pero era un punto a favor.

La semana iba lenta y rápida a veces para el elegido, ahora su apodo era cómico, antes el "niño de oro" era ahora el "niño de plata" era un genio, nadie comprendía como un cambio de edad podía hacer eso, Harry le iba muy bien sus clases, entregaba los trabajos de a poco pero muy bien hechos, los profesores les era evitar hablar con él al respecto, pero el cambio era favorable como algunos pensaban, aun así la nueva actitud del chico seguía siendo algo extraña para los alumnos, ahora Potter era casi indiferente, tranquilo y reservado, sonreía pocas ocasiones pero eso le subía su encanto, por otra parte seguía siendo servicial con algunos, mayormente Slytherin y Hufflepuff, conversaba con algunos Ravenclaw, adaptarse a una nueva rutina, a nuevos amigos y nuevos compañeros, cosa que le era más fácil por lo menos para las serpientes, aunque no lo era tanto para los demás, los del castillo les era extraño el nuevo Harry Potter, el de ojos color esmeralda trataba de no ir mucho con los leones, algunos no tomaban muy bien su nuevo lugar, aunque hablaba con los gemelos, estos ya sabiendo lo que tenía en mente, le estaban ayudando, el nuevo alumno de las serpientes, trataba de la mejor manera alejarse de Hermione y Ron, pero la más difícil era sin duda Ginny, ella no tomaba muy bien su cambio, bufo molesto, se le pegaba como lapa, hoy no era diferente.

-Ginebra ya basta.-trato de alejarla de él de la mejor manera.

-¡Pero Harry!.-se quejó aferrándose al brazo del contrario.-Soy tu novia.

-Yo que recuerde, termine contigo.-dijo monótono, miro a su alrededor, quería ir a ver a Snape, desde que se aclaró todo entre los dos, el azabache menor ha estado ocupado poniéndose al día y la única vez que lo veía era en la sala de clases, su salvadora era nada más que Daphne que al verlo tan fastidiado, sonrió divertida, tomo el otro brazo con gentileza y miro al chico.

-Harry cariño, ¿Qué haces con una comadreja pelirroja?.-pregunto mirando con asco a la otra chica.

El nombrado sonrió divertida.-Oh Daphne, ya sabes, siempre las admiradas van tras mí, pero mis ojos están solo para ti.-rió divertido, con algo de fuerza se separó de la Gryffindor, que estaba sorprendida por la conversación.-Vamos Daphne los chicos deben buscarnos, además debo hacer el trabajo de pociones aun.

-Claro Harry.-la rubia se dejó llevar, hasta estar algo lejos de la pelirroja se separó de su amigo.-¿Estas bien?.

Suspiro cansado.-Si, gracias, aunque ahora causare problemas con eso, correrá rumores.

-No te preocupes, puedo ser tu pantalla.-le respondió sincera antes de encogerse de hombros.-He visto como vez al profesor Snape, ¿Algo que contar?.-le miro picara.

El azabache se sonrojo un poco.-¿Soy obvio eh? Siendo sincero, si me gusta el profesor Snape, pero creo que ahora no conviene una relación con uno de los profesores ni menos siendo un hombre.

Le da algunas palmaditas en la espalda.-Ya ya, Potter pensé que eras más valiente que eso.

Sonrió ladeada, siguió caminando.-Lo soy pero tampoco soy estúpido, causaría mucho revuelo, siendo esta fama del "niño que vivió".-dijo con ironía, sintió el peso de su compañero en su torso, en el tiempo que había nacido había crecido actualmente casi un tamaño máximo, su magia estaba cargada.

-Bueno iré al despacho de nuestro jefe de casa, de verdad que no tienen compasión conmigo, son muchos trabajos.-gruño por lo bajo ignorando debidamente a su amigo que se reía de él.

-Pero por nada eres el _" niño de plata ".-_ dijo burlona.

-Sí, sí, nos vemos en el almuerzo Daphne.-se despidió para separarse de la rubia,

-'Amo, ¿Ira con su pareja?'.-siseo el basilisco desde su escondite.

- _ **'Si'.-**_ siseo por lo bajo, siempre mirando su camino.- _ **'Así que quédate quieto, no es una amenaza por ahora'.**_

Se tomó su tiempo hasta llegar al despacho de su profesor de casa, sabía que el mayor tenia libre a esa horas, toco esperando que estuviera allí, al escuchar su voz sonrió un poco entrando.

-Ah...Harry.-murmuro lo último, desde su lugar.

-Siento todo esto Sev.-se acercó con pasos seductores, sus ojos brillaron de malicia, se acercó al mayor, este rió un poco pero sin dejar de verlo, se relamió los labios de forma inconsciente, le dejo sentarse en su regazo, le tomo de la cintura.

-Vaya llegado, señor Potter.-ronroneo sus palabras, viendo esos bellos ojos verdes cerca de él, le beso con gula, apagándolo a él, como había extrañado esa cercanía, ese cuerpo, ese calor, al separarse no se alejaron mucho de su distancia.-¿A qué has venido a mi oficina?.-alzo una ceja curioso.

-Venía a dejar un trabajo.-le sonrió un poco.-Pero creo que eso puede esperar no crees ¿Profesor Snape?.-llevo sus brazos tras el cuello de su profesor tentándolo a más.-¿Quizás divertirnos?.

Severus sonrió con picardía, acariciaba la cintura del chico.-Eso está sonando muy bien, ¿Estas con Odín?.

Parpadeo suspirando, el mayor le escuchó sisear, allí vio desde el cuello del chico al basilisco blanco, que al verlo movió su cabeza como saludo, antes de salir por completo y enrollarse a sí misma en uno de los sofá.

-Listo, ¿Dónde estábamos?.

-En.-lo cargo apretando los glúteos del chico haciéndolo jadear sorprendida.-Que te haré retorcerte debajo de mí, Harry.-le beso antes de dirigirlo hacia su otra habitación, el hijo de su antiguo amigo se aferró a él, lentamente la ropa iba cayendo al suelo, Snape besaba y mordía el cuello del chico haciéndolo gemir por lo bajo, haciéndolo disfrutar, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo que estaba debajo de él, suaves toques, como si tocara algo valioso, con paciencia miraba cada reacción de su Harry por su toque, jugo con los pezones del menor, haciendo que se pidieran duros, luego de un buen rato ya estaban desnudos, Harry tomo los dos miembros para masturbarlo, Severus le besaba esos apetitosos labios.

-Ngh Sev! Ah ah.-gemía por lo bajo, le miraba con una mirada entrecortada por la excitación.

El nombrado gruño al verlo, ese espectáculo tan magnífico.-No me tientes Harry.

Sonrió divertido.-Ta..también lo deseo Severus.-murmuro deteniéndose.-Por favor, prepárame.

Snape se sonrojo un poco, asintió, invoco un lubricante, vertió la sustancia en sus dedos de forma generosa, llevando después sus dedos a la entrada del chico, tanteo un poco antes de introducir un dedos, notando lo tenso que se puso su Harry, comenzó a masturbarlo con su otra mano.

-Se siente como si te volviera a tomar tu virginidad.-dijo algo divertido.

-Ahh! Ngh maldición.-se quejó algo avergonzado, abrió más sus piernas para más comodidad, suspiro incomodo.-D.. Duele.

-Ya pronto pasara.-le susurro en el oído.

Después de unos minutos preparándolo con gentileza, noto lo relajado que estaba, Severus saco sus dedos para luego posicionarse, le miraba mientras le penetraba, Harry se estremecía abrazando al mayor.

-Nghh! S..se siente como si fuera mi primera vez ahh maldición.-gimió entre adolorido y extasiado.

Severus negó con la cabeza sintiendo lo apretado que estaba su chico.-Ahg pero se siente tan bien Harry, no me moveré hasta que lo digas.-llevó su mano a masturbarlo para distraerlo.

Harry recorría la espalda del mayor a veces le rasguñaba, jadeante, tratando de relajarse, después de unos minutos y mimos se movió por su propia cuenta, se estremeció un poco, le gemía en el oído.

-Maldito mocoso.-le murmuro gruñendo.-Harás que te deje sin caminar en días.

Harry sonrió un poco.-No me importaría ahh! Ngh s..se siente bien ah ah-se movía a la par de las embestidas.

Se besaban, se acariciaban, se mostraban su amor, las palabras dulces, obscenas, gemidos y jadeos, se olvidaron de todos, de las clases, de los habitantes del castillo, de sus apellidos, de su rol alumno-profesor, del pasado, del presente, de la guerra, de la perdida, solo eran ellos dos, su amor, su vida, hasta que llegaron al clímax, jadeantes se miraron, el mayor se separó del contrario, este gimió por lo bajo ante la pérdida de llenado, se acurrucaron en la cama del pocionista.

-¿No tendrás problemas?.-pregunto el de ojos verdes después de un rato recuperándose de la acción.

-No, ya me las apaño, una mentira servida.-dijo sin importarle mucho el asunto.-¿Y tú?.

-Tengo libre.-se encogió de hombros.-Daphne quizás me esté cubriendo con los chicos y profesores, después de todo yo conozco muy bien el castillo, quizás le habrá dicho que fui a un lugar para estar solo.

Sonrió un poco.-Bueno, ¿tienes hambre?.

Le miraba con pereza y cansancio.-Uh si, podía ser que nos hayamos perdido el almuerzo.

El profesor de pociones se levantó de la cama, se vistió y salió de su cuarto, miro su oficina antes de suspirar.-Laci.

Un elfo domestico apareció.-¿Que desea maestro de pociones? Lanci lo hará.

-Tráeme algo ligero para comer y una taza de café.-ordeno, esperó paciente a que apareciera nuevamente el elfo doméstico, al tener todo despidió a la criatura, llevo la bandeja a su cama donde su niño estaba acostado.

-Aquí.-la dejo a su lado, se sentó y tomo su taza de café, conversaron un buen rato hasta que el mayor sintió su brazo arder, hizo una mueca miro su marca.-Debo irme.

-Así que él te llama.-dijo el pequeño Slytherin, se levantó de la cama.-Ve con cuidado Severus, nunca se sabe con ese loco, ¿No te importa si uso tu baño para tomarme una ducha?.

-No, hazlo, y vete con tus amigos, no sé cuándo llegare, ah y ten.-saco de sus bolsillo un frasco.-Para el dolor.-dijo burlón, le beso en los labios antes de irse dejando a su amante solo.

Potter suspiro mirando el cuarto al estar solo.-Bien creo que debo prepararme.-hizo una mueca por el dolor en su parte baja, tomó la poción sin dudarlo para luego irse a tomar un merecido baño.


	8. Chapter 8

_**gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado en esta historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: El fin de seguir lo que el mundo quiera de mí.**_

Después de bañarse y limpiarse bien su cuerpo, aun sentía un leve molestar pero por lo menos no le dolía su cadera, se puso su uniforme, se la arreglo por completo, al verse decente, salió del cuarto privado de su pareja; siseo para despertar a su basilisco, este al verlo se subió hasta su cuello.

- _ **'Debes esconderte Odín'**_.-le dijo acariciándole su cabeza.

- _ **'Pero padre, es aburrido'.-**_ se quejó lamiéndole sus dedos.

Ríe un poco divertido _ **.-'Lo se Odín, pero solo será un tiempo, ya pronto podremos hacer lo que quedamos'**_.-le reconfortó.

 _ **-'Esta bien padre'**_.-obedeció y se escondió entre sus ropas.

Viendo que no le quedara nada salió sin primero revisar si había gente a su alrededor, sería raro salir de allí a esas horas, al tener todo despejado salió de la oficina del mayor, camino hasta llegar a la sala común, siendo esperado por Draco y Daphne, que lo habían esperado como si fuera sus padres pillándolo de una escapara con el novio

Alzo la ceja cruzándose de brazos.-¿Pasa algo chicos?.-pregunto indiferente, aunque en el fono estaba cansado y avergonzado.

-Vamos Harry ¿Que nos escondes?.-pregunto esta vez Draco frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Nada.-se encogió de hombros, escuchando la risita de la rubia, rodó de los ojos.-Es mejor tener esto para mí mismo, no creo que sea recomendable decirlo.-suspiro cansado.-En todo caso debo empezar a repartir el hechizo que vamos a utilizar con nuestros compañeros, ya tengo el apoyo de Hufflepuff y dos de Gryffindor, sería la guinda del pastel la ayuda de Slytherin, Ravenclaw no lo sé, no conviví con ellos como para dar esta guerra.-comunico.

Los dos asintieron, después de todo la cena ya había acabado hace rato, sin dudarlo el azabache iba conversando con los alumnos que más conocía entre susurros, igualmente hablo con sus antiguos compañeros de primer año, cada uno daba su idea al respecto, pero aceptando que ya no querían ser manipulados por esta guerra de años, solo querían vivir sus vidas sin temor a ser cazados, ya siendo la hora de dormirse, cada uno fue a su cuartos, a descansar, ya que pronto necesitarían sus energías, Harry estaba preocupado, no podía negar eso, ¿Que le pasaría a su Severus? Había sido precavido y las memorias de Snape jamás se verían claras cuando se trata de él, ni de su relación ni sus planes serian revelados ante su enemigo, quería conservar su vida muchas gracias, también hace tiempo no hablaba con Remus aunque aún no era el momento, ni mucho menos ahora que tenía una locura que hacer, no sabía muy bien su viviría o se sacrificaría, tampoco se rendiría eso lo tenía claro, lucharía por como todo el mundo quiso, seguiría los deseos egoístas de esos magos y brujas por última vez, después tal vez desaparezca del mundo mágico o simplemente elegiría vivir como una persona normal o trabajaría como medimago o profesor, no deseaba ser auror, ya suficiente tenía con todo sus años en Hogwarts, era muchas luchas sin sentido, ugh ni hablar de Dumbledore.

Harry tenia metas, metas que ya no tenían ni que ser de alguien como su director que solo le ha mentido para su propio beneficio, no había _un "para el bien mayor"_ solo era para su egoísta y retorcida fama, el hombre ya no era apto para la lucha y él como Voldemort le tenian claro ese asunto, pero preparar a consciencia a un chico que era huérfano, sin experiencia y que antes no creía que la magia existía, era caer muy bajo y más si nombraba a sus padres como chantaje, eso le repugnaba.

Sin mirar a los demás pensaría más en él y en su vida como se le plazca, tarareo por lo bajo mientras hacia su tarea faltante, Theodore, su compañero y mejor amigo, le miraba mientras tenía su libro en sus manos.

-¿Algo bueno Harry?.-pregunto con tono burlón.

El nombrado sonrió de forma misteriosa.-Quizás amigo mío, pero también es tan agotador todo esto.-hablo de forma distraída a la vez que anotaba algo de un libro.-Digo, me alegro mucho estar en Slytherin, pero también es incómodo las miradas de Gryffindor, sé muy bien que todos sólo me querían por ser el buscador o por mi fama y mis actos "valientes".-bufo por lo último, igual que su compañero, sabían muy bien que era más que nada un suicida con mucha suerte.-Sin hablar de Hermione y Ronald, ugh al principio no me creían que quería hacer otros amigos, igual que Ginebra, no entiendo como pude enamorarme de ella.-suspiro.-Contando que supe por su hermano que estaba obsesionada por mí por lo dicho por su madre, de verdad odio fans que no saben de mi vida, solo por lo que todos creían de mi.-gruño rompiendo su pluma, miro el objeto en sus manos y con un simple hechizo no verbal, la arreglo con facilidad, Theo asentía y comparecía a su amigo.-Pero hay cosas que uno no maneja.

-¿Crees que todo vaya bien?.-le pregunto algo preocupado.

El de ojos verde esmeralda miro al de ojos azules, le sonrió confiado.-Si, Voldemort no sabrá quién lo golpeo.-miro a su basilisco que estaba recostado en sus almohadas de la cama.- _ **'Odín'.**_

La criatura se despertó rápidamente levantando su cabeza.- _ **'¿Si padre? ¿Quieres que muerda a alguien?'**_.

Negó con la cabeza notándola más grande.- _ **'Pilla al observador'.-**_ siseo molesto.

Asintiendo se fue arrastrando para salir del cuarto por un agujero, a los segundo se escuchó a alguien caer, el castaño se sobresaltó, tomando su varita igualmente que Harry, saliendo del lugar, vieron en el pasillo a un hombre, un seguidor del quien no debe ser nombrado, entre los dos lo levitaron y entraron, el ruido pudo haberse escuchado en todas las habitaciones de los hombres, y no quisiera problemas, al entrar y dejar seguro la única salida del hombre, Odín se subió hasta su cuello, su peso le reconfortaba un poco, miro al hombre con curiosidad, quizás un subordinado de baja categoría, se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a su amigo.

-¿Lo conoces?.-pregunto, él no sabía cuántas familias mágicas había en Gran Bretaña.

El chico miro detenidamente al intruso para luego asentir.-Es el lord Crass, no tiene herederos y solo quera él en la familia.

Crass quería gritarles o insultarles pero no podía moverse, solo podía mover sus ojos, esos ojos prometían tortura.

-Hee que tal Lord Crass me presento, soy Harry Potter.-sonrió al notar que tenía toda la atención del hombre.-Ya conociste a mi basilisco Odín.-dijo moviendo su mano hacia su criatura notando el miedo en esos ojos, le sonrió divertido.-Si, ¿No es bello? Ya sabré que hacer contigo, pero antes.-tomo su brazo donde estaba la marca tenebrosa, sintiendo lo tenso que estaba Nott.-Aunque no se va a mover, uno nunca sabe, Theo vigilado.

-Muy bien.-aun con su porte defensivo miraba al intruso con recelo.

Miro la marca unos segundos para luego concentrarse un poco.- _ **'Hey yo Harry Potter te he llamado como un hablante interesado, quiero tu propósito'**_.-siseo serio, viendo cono la serpiente se paseaba por la calavera y detenerse un poco.

- _ **'Estoy conectado con quien me invoco, quito su vitalidad del portador para llevarlo a mi maestro, si notamos traición, el maestro nos usara para inyectar veneno en el portador'**_ _.-_ siseaba solemne.

 _ **-'¿Estas siempre conectada al invocador?'.**_

 _ **-'Si, así ayudamos a saber dónde están todos'**_.-afirmó.

 _ **-'¿Cómo esta Voldemort?'.-**_ pregunto curioso.

Se movió un poco.- _ **'Enfermo, el maestro está debilitado pero no lo nota, su magia se está volviendo débil'.**_

Sonrió victorioso.- _ **'¿Sabes cuándo atacara la escuela?'.**_

- _ **'Dentro de dos semanas'**_.-respondió seguro.

- _ **'Bien, vuelve a tu posición'**_.-ordeno alejándose.-Curioso.-ríe por lo bajo antes de sacar su varita.-Mm esto jamás paso.-lo dejo inconsciente, con cuidado removió sus memorias.

Al pasar unos minutos suspiro cansado, se sentó en su cama, su compañero de cuarto le miro expectante.

-Sólo veía la marca, es una serpiente después de todo, así que pensé si le hablaba en parsel me respondería y así fue.-sonrió divertido.-Va bien como pensé, pero debemos llamar al profesor Snape, no podemos sacarlo así como así, seria sospechoso.

-Ya veo.-se levantó.-Yo iré, ya vuelvo.-salió del cuarto.

Despeino su cabello agotado.-Esto me está cansando, dos semanas.-dijo pensativo.-Solo tenemos dos semanas.-sintió a su basilisco darle un abrazo.-Si, sabré del ataque con la ayuda de los chicos, quizás le dirán que ataquen en algún momento, eso podría ayudar, le debería decir a Cedric.-escribió el mensaje a su amigo Hufflepuff, al estar satisfecho, miro a su búho.-Cleopatra dale esto a Cedric Driggory.-pidió amarrándole la carta dejándola irse, en ese momento llego Nott con el jefe de Slytherin.

Snape miro a Crass sorprendido, había estado apuntó de dormirse después de la reunión con su señor, había inspeccionado en sus recuerdos, pero se sorprendido cuando no encontró nada que valiera la pena, estaba impresionado, estaba temeroso que viera su relación con su chico, ahora estaba aliviado que no lo haya visto, cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta, iba a regañar a la persona que venía a esas horas a molestarlo, al ver al joven Nott algo nervioso.

-Profesor.-hablo nervioso.-Había un hombre en nuestro cuarto.

Eso le preocupó, asintió siguiendo al chico hasta las habitaciones de los hombres, al entrar miro a su chico y amante sentado mirando al hombre inconsciente, notando quien era gruño molesto, le levito sin demora.

-Yo me encargare de esto, así que ahora los quiero a los dos durmiendo cuando regrese.-ordenó molesto.

-¡Sí!.-dijeron unísono.

Harry decidió irse a dormir que continuar con su tarea, igual que Nott, muchas emociones al terminar el día sí que necesitaba recuperar energías. Dejando que su profesor de pociones arreglara ese problema.

Los días pasaron rápidos para el chico, sus tareas listas, con buenos amigos serpientes y los planes ya listos, todo estaba listo para el ataque cuando un día Draco corrió hacia él.

-Oye oye Draco, respira.-dijo con algo de humor al verlo cansado por la corrida estando en mitad del pasillo.

-Maldición Potter.-gruño algo avergonzado, le entro la carta para recuperar bien el aliento.

Leía con mucho cuidado, abrió sus ojos por la noticia.-Bien, gracias por esto Draco le diré a Cedric y a los gemelos, dile a los que están en la sala común lo que hablamos.-pidió para irse a otro camino con un sólo objetivo, demoro un poco pero encontró a la persona que buscaba.-¡Cedric!.

El nombrado dejo de hablar con su novia, que al ver su expresión dejo de sonreír.-¿Que pasa Harry?.

-Lo que hablábamos el otro día, se hará en el almuerzo ¿bien?.-dijo sin ir mucho con el tema.

-¡Claro! Yo les digo.-dijo algo tenso.

-Gracias, nos vemos después.

Desde allí fue en busca de los gemelos, cosa que no demoro mucho.

-¡Hey Harry!.-dinero al unísono.

Sonrió algo tenso.-Hola chicos.-miro a sus acompañantes antes de negar con la cabeza, ese no era el momento.-Solo vengo a decirles que la propuesta de esa travesura se haga entre el almuerzo.

Los dos chicos abrieron sus ojos, captando el mensaje, se miraron unos segundos hablando entre ellos antes de asentir.-Claro.-hablo Fred.

-No nos lo perderíamos.-continuó George.

Asintió comprensivo, sin más que decirles se despidió, dejando que los leones arreglaran su mentira ante sus compañeros que se amontonaron por la supuesta travesura que harían en el almuerzo.

Comenzando a prepararse, fue a su sala común sin más distracción, escucho las voces de unos leones pero para él ya nadie importaba, debía estar listo antes del almuerzo, creía que Voldemort estaba desesperado y que captó que se estaba haciendo más débil, quizás ya Salazar sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar dentro del castillo, así que no pensó en avisarle, tenía a su compañero debajo de su ropa, aferrado en su abdomen en alerta, ya sintiendo lo tenso que estaba y aún faltaban dos horas para el ataque y el final de ese destino que jamás quiso. No podía ver a su amante en ese momento, aunque quisiera ya estaría con su señor o avisándole a Dumbledore, no lo sabía y era mejor no saberlo con todo los nervios a flor de piel en su cuerpo, también estaba extasiado, muchos sentimientos contradictorios, podría ponerle fin a todo esta absurda guerra, que solo ha causado dolor y perdidas a gente inocente y no tan inocente.

Cerró los ojos, estaba ya en su cuarto mentalizando todo lo que pasaría y que hechizos lanzaría. Odín siseaba emocionado, pensó en sus padres, nunca sabría cómo era una familia, el amor de una madre y un padre, ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo habría sido su vida con ellos a su lado, pero aun así los amaba, los anhelaba, haría lo que fuera para hacerlos sentir orgullosos de él. Al escuchar que tocaban la puerta ingresando Theodore y Blaise.

-Ya es hora Harry.-hablo el moreno nervioso.

El nombrado abrió sus ojos con determinación, levantándose de su cama, acomodo su ropa y miro a sus amigos, les sonrió para tranquilizarlos.

-Todo ira de acuerdo al plan.-dijo seguro de todo ello, bajaron viendo a toda Slytherin allí mirándole.-Haremos que esta guerra acabe, hoy solo somos alumnos, hoy tendremos nuestra libertad, le mostraremos a Gran Bretaña que los Slytherin no hay gente con magia negra, mostraremos que nosotros mismos elegimos nuestros destino. Confiemos en el uno y en el otro, apoyémonos junto a Hufflepuff, hoy es el final de la guerra.-hablo serio, confiado y seguro animando a sus compañeros.-¡Por la libertad!.

-¡Por la libertad!.-gritaron unísono.

-No olviden poner a los menores atrás.-dijo comenzando a salir de forma normal, como si esto no fuera una guerra, querían quitar sospechad de algo pasaba en la casa Slytherin, así que todos iban a su tiempo, se sentaron como siempre hacían al llegar al Gran Salón, miro de reojo a Hufflepuff, estaban inquietos pero serios, suspiro su actitud como la de su casa, era algo sospechosa pero como estaban en unidad, pensaban que habían otro riña de casa, algo normal en Hogwarts, dirigió su vista en la mesa de los profesores, noto a Snape mirándoles, desvío su mirada en los demás, no quería rebelar nada, por ello su rostro era indiferente con todo, una máscara perfecta, comieron sin más, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de una aparición masiva, levanto su varita negro azulada igual que muchos al seguir su ejemplo, todos los alumnos se alejaron de la puertas del Gran salón, algunos asustados y otros levantaban sus varitas para poder protegerse. Al abrirse la puerta entró Voldemort con sus seguidores, sonriendo y a su lado estaba su serpiente Nagini.

-Harry Potter es hora de tu muerte, has las cosas más fáciles y entrégate.-dijo divertido.

Los profesores se acercaron liderados por Dumbledore.-Tom, ya basta de todo esto.-dijo decepcionado.

El nombrado gruño.-No me llamas por ese absurdo nombre viejo chocho.

Harry apretó su varita, había sido escondido por sus compañeros por la conmoción, asintió a todos al dejarlo pasar con pasos seguros hasta ponerse en medio de todos ellos, sorprendiendo a todo el alumnado y profesores, antes que alguien le detuviera él hablo. Después de todo, quienes sabían del plan sólo esperaban la señal.

-Ha pasado tiempo Voldy.-dijo aburrido, una pose ociosa pero sus ojos decían lo contrario, estaba ardiendo en odio.

El señor oscuro estaba rojo de ira, habían insultado su nombre con ese apodo tan ridículo, pero ante toda esa ira noto el cambio del chico.

-¡¿Desde cuando eres Slytherin?!.-grito disimulando su confusión.

Quienes seguían al hombre también le miraban sorprendidos porque esa información jamás fue dicha por sus hijos, había pasado algo y ninguno de ellos lo sabían, si salían de esta sufrirían la ira de su señor.

Sonrió un poco.-Oh esto.-dijo viendo la insignia de su casa.-Desde el inicio del año, digamos que cambie lealtades.-se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera nada, sus ojos brillaron de diversión.-Pero no has venido a ver qué uso ¿Cierto?.-dijo burlón levantando su varita con elegancia.-Has venido con un propósito.-dijo desafiante.

El hombre sonrió arrogante levantando también su varita, ignorando de mejor manera el cambio de acontecimientos.-Si, a tu muerte Potter, después de eso matare cada uno de esos alumnos y por fin gobernare. Esta vez no escaparas mocoso.

Soltó una risita.-Eso suena muy bien, pero hay algo en tu plan que falla.-le dijo sonriendo.-Que eso no podrá ser posible.-cambio su postura.-¡Ahora!.-grito.

Sin demora alrededor de Voldemort y sus seguidores apareció una barrera, dejándolos atrapados, también dejándolos sorprendidos.

-¿No te lo esperamos?.-hablo divertido por la reacciones.

Tom grito frustrado, algunos trataban de aparecerse pero no podían, en verdad estaban encerrados, Voldemort miro quienes eran los causantes de esto, notando alumnos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, tanta traición que solo quería matar a todos.

-¡Mátenlos!.-ordeno ya hundido en la venganza y traición.

Siguieron sus órdenes pero los hechizos no traspasaban la barrera frustrando más al señor oscuro.

-Para deshacer el hechizo, debes derrotar a quien lo invoca, pero son muchos ¿no? Debes derrotarlos a la vez y por lo que yo conté ustedes son minoría.-dijo Harry teniendo la atención de los malos.

-Entonces me han dejado acabar contigo chico.-hablo mirándole con sus ojos rojos.

-Si es que puedes Voldy.-desafío sin dudarlo.

- _ **'Nagini muérdelo'.-**_ siseo.

Harry miraba a la serpiente acercándose rápido, sin dudarlo siseo a su criatura mágica.

- _ **'Mátala Odín'.**_

Antes que el señor oscuro comprendiera lo que pasaba de la ropa del chico salió una serpiente que creció al tamaño de su Nagini, al ver esos ojos amarillos, Nagini quedo paralizada comenzando a convertirse en una piedra, al instante la otra criatura la envolvió a su cuerpo presionándola y rompiéndola como un cristal, nadie hablo, sorprendidos.

-¿Te gusta mi compañero? Es un basilisco~.-escucho jadeos por tal información.-Claro solo de segunda generación, pero fuerte como la primera.-miro a su serpiente que les miraba a todos cosa que muchos desviaban la mirada no queriendo el mismo destino que la serpiente de Voldemort.

- _ **'Odín, paraliza a todos quienes tienen la marca dentro de la barrera, el jefe me encargó yo'**_.-siseo mirándole.

- _ **'A la orden padre'.**_

Creció al tamaño de un perro para comenzar su cacería, los mayores gritaron asustados, tirando hechizos al azar, el basilisco blanco esquivaba sin dudarlo comenzando a paralizar con su mirada a los hombres miedosos. Voldemort por otro lado miraba las sobras de su compañera, el otro trozo de su alma había vuelto, se sentía tan asquerosamente humano, apretó su varita con enojo tirando hechizos al chico.

-Te matare Potter.-grito moviéndose.

-Como si pudieras.-contesto esquivando el hechizo punzante.-En toda mi vida en Hogwarts yo siempre he ganado.-tiro un _Expelliarmus_ , fallando.-Admítelo Voldy jamás me has ganado, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que cuando fue el juego de los tres magos, maldije mi sangre.

-¿Qué?-detuvo unos segundos sus ataques, pero seguía tirando _protego_ , gracias a los inútiles de sus seguidores que de apoco iban cayendo.

Jadeo un poco, expulsando un poco de magia no verbal, para protegerse, ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros y de sus profesores.-Si, sabía que algo tramabas, Salazar Slytherin me lo comento, te reto Tom Riddle por el título de Lord Slytherin.-reto sin dudarlo mirándolo a los ojos sin temor.

-¿Salazar? Hablaste con el fundador de mi casa.

-Oh si.-dijo sin dudarlo-Me lo encontré y hablamos, sabía que eras uno de sus descendientes, pero saber lo que has hecho.-esquivo otro ataque.-Estaba tan asqueado y decepcionado de su sangre, que habría amado que yo fuera su heredero.

Voldemort estaba más que enojado pero aceptó el reto, cada vez se sentía más cansado, al pasar los minutos solo quedaban él y el mocoso, el basilisco estaba cerca de su amo, pero se encogió para no ser tomado con la guardia baja.

-¿Cansado?.-río el joven Slytherin.-Eso es lo que hace mi sangre, desde que renaciste, mi sangre ha actuado y te ha estado matando lentamente.-dijo recuperando un poco el aire.-Pero eso se acaba ahora Voldemort, hoy será el día que el destino que me han impuesto se acabe, hoy vengare a cada persona inocente de tus actos y hoy me vengare por todo el sufrimiento que me has hecho.-levanto su varita sin dudarlo igual que el contrario.

-Muere mocoso, si muero morirás conmigo.

-¡Avada Kedavra!.-gritaron al unísono.

El famoso hechizo de color esmeralda, iban en la misma dirección, cada uno tiraba más de su magia para acabar con el otro, sin dejar de dar el brazo a torcer, gritaron dando sus fuerzas al hechizo.

Harry estaba concentrado, saco de su túnica con el brazo disponible otra varita.-Adiós cabrón.-como podía la apuntó.-Avada Kedavra.

Las fuerzas de Harry eran más fuertes, concentrado en acabar con esto, notando como su hechizo se hacía más fuerte y le ganaba al de Tom, fue solo un segundo, pero le escucho gritar, le vio convertirse en cenizas, jadeo cansado, mágicamente y físicamente, cayo de rodillas viendo como su antigua varita se rompía, después de todo habían sido varitas gemelas, sintió a Odín escalar y envolverse en su cuello de forma protectora.

La barrera comenzó a bajar, ahora escuchando claramente los gritos de la gente, nadie se acercaba, quizás por su acompañante en su cuello, deseaba dormir y descansar pero eso aún no se podía, quería terminar todo de una buena vez.

-M..mi muchacho.-hablo Dumbledore.

Gruño cansado.-No jodas.-jadeo.-Snape.-llamo.

-Debes descansar joven Potter.-regaño McGonagall.

Miraba de reojo todo el alrededor, escuchaba los siseos amenazantes de su basilisco, al ver lo terco que estaba, el profesor Snape se acercó.

-Potter...

Sin dejarle decir nada, le tomó del brazo haciendo que cayera y todos se callaran, tomando el brazo con la marca, levanto su varita, presionándola a la marca, sintiendo como su profesor se estremecía.

 _ **-'Escucharme, soy Harry Potter quien ganó la batalla del título de lord Slytherin, soy tu maestro ahora'.**_

Los profesores quienes más cerca estaban de lo que hacían se sorprendieron al ver como la marca respondía. Aunque algunos les seguía sorprendiendo que Harry hablara parsel.

- _ **'Lo comprendo maestro ¿Que necesita de mí?'**_ -pregunto removiéndose por la calavera.

- _ **'Quiero que llevas a los seguidores a la mansión Slytherin y que no salgan del lugar hasta nuevo aviso, deja a estos aquí'.-**_ Ordeno serio.

 _ **-'A la orden maestro'.-**_ después de eso se dejó de mover.

Soltó a su profesor sentándose cansado.-Llamen a los aurores.-dijo desordenando su cabello.

-No, claro que no usted ira a la enfermería señor Potter.-dijo preocupada Pomona.

Frunció el ceño.-Háganlo.-gruño-Le he ordenado a la marca tenebrosa retener a todos los seguidores de Voldemort en la mansión Slytherin, quisiera dar el permiso a la mansión y dar temporalmente su locación antes de desmayarme por completó.-dijo agotado.

Filius al verlo asintió y salió para ir a la oficina del director y llamar a los aurores, los demás profesores sacaban a los alumnos hacia sus habitaciones, Harry jadeaba de vez en cuando, mirando el piso, nadie se le acercaba por temor a la criatura mágica que le envolvía y les miraba de forma amenazante, sin olvidar que dicha criatura es un basilisco.

-Deberíamos matar al basilisco es peligroso.-dijo Dumbledore apuntando su varita.

-Lo haces y me vengare Dumbledore.-dijo Harry levantando su mirada junto con su varita.-Odín es mi basilisco, mi familiar, además soy el único lord de Hogwarts presente, te echare y te prohibiré el lugar para siempre.-hablo serio.- _ **'Odín hazte más pequeño'.-**_ pidió.

La serpiente mágica asintió volviéndose más pequeño y ocultándose en su maestro.

-Por cierto Potter.-hablo Snape masajeando su brazo, aun en el suelo.-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?.

Rió un poco-Lo planee el año pasado, le pedí ayuda a Cedric con los Hufflepuff.-comenzó a explicar mirando al profesor de pociones.-No fue muy difícil, él preparo eso en que sucedió ese accidente.-todos sabían que se refería lo que le convirtió en un niño.-Ya cuando recupere mis memorias, hable con los Slytherin y ellos me apoyaron, con el poco tiempo que tenía les enseñe el hechizo en parsel que convertí en latín, se llama _"Obice"_ que significa barrera, forma como se dice una barrera, pero tiene un fallo, que tiene un límite de tiempo y como le dije a Tom, debes atacar al invocador del hechizo, por eso siempre se hacía de dos, además habían muchas personas que hablaban parsel en la época de Salazar aunque eran muy celosos de sus secretos, no era conocida, por eso nadie podía salir, eran tantas personas diciéndola que era difícil reconocer quien la lanzo y eran tan poco que aunque se unieran todos sería imposible romper la barrera.

-Eso...eso es muy ingenioso.-murmuro Remus sorprendido.

En ese momento llegaron los aurores con el profesor se encantamientos. Muchos de los llegados se sorprendieron al ver seguidores con la marca tenebrosa, pero primero asegurarse de que no escaparan y después preguntarían lo que había pasado. Uno se acercó a Potter con duda.

-Ten.-le entrego un pergamino anotando la dirección, le pego con la varita unos segundos.-Solo puedes sacar a los seguidores de Voldemort, si tratan de sacar algo de la casa, morirán.-aviso.

Se estremeció comprendiendo la amenaza.-Como ordené señor Potter.

-Venga ahora señor Potter.-dijo Snape levantándose y ayudando al chico a hacerlo también.-Ahora debe descansar.

-Oiga Snape.-dijo adormilado, escucho un sonido de afirmación.-Creo que debes atraparme.-sin poder más cayo inconsciente.

Rápidamente le atrapo, bufo molesto pero le acomodo en sus brazos para irse acompañado de Remus y la medimaga, lo atendieron y vieron que solo era agotamiento, tuvieron cuidado de no hacer nada estúpido, ya que veían a esa pequeña serpiente rodear el cuello del chico. Cuando ya terminaron, Odín se agrando envolviendo a su maestro, quedándose dormido junto con él. Harry dormía sin saber todo el alboroto que había provocado en todo el mundo mágico en Gran Bretaña, Severus se quedó a su lado, tomándole de la mano preocupado, aunque conmocionado por cómo había ido las cosas, sabia un poco los planes del chico, después de las explicaciones que deseaba había algunas que solo eran ocultas y acepto eso, cada uno tenía sus secretos y eso lo respetaba.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó aun agotado, sintiendo a su basilisco moverse al notarlo despierto volvió a encogerse.

- _ **'Padre, estaba preocupado'.-**_ siseo molesto lamiéndole la mejilla.

Sonrió cansado.- _ **'Lo siento, no pensé que me desmayaría'.-**_ parpadeo notando otra persona en el lugar, sus ojos se encariñaron al ver a su pareja allí a su lado comenzando a despertar.

-¿Mm? ¿Harry?.-murmuro sentándose mejor, lo abrazo al quitar todo el sueño que había tenido, había estado tan preocupado.-No vuelvas a hacer eso, mocoso del demonio.-le regaño.

Rió divertido dejándose abrazar.-Si, lo prometo Sev.

Se besaron con lentitud, disfrutando del momento hasta que tuvieron que separarse, aun querían que su relación fuera en secreto.

Conversaron un poco antes de que Madame Pomfrey lo dejara irse, después de eso, fue algo confuso para el azabache, hubo reporteros, arrestaron a todos los seguidores de Voldemort, dejaron libre a los hijos e incluso solo quitaron una cierta porcentaje por la ayuda de la guerra, las ataduras comenzaban a irse y en los años que le quedaban, había una armonía agradable dentro del castillo, gracias a que los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin ayudaron en gran medida por la lucha de lord Voldemort y esta vez de forma definitiva, al respeto a su familiar, le dejaron sin muchas disputas, después de todo, gracias a él pudieron acabar la guerra de sin que hubiera tanto daño, también se había sabido que era el Lord Slytherin, cosa que ha Harry no le importaba, era algo que ya había esperado, desde allí también mejoro su relación con sus nuevos amigos en la casa de los serpientes, e igual que su relación iba muy bien con Severus que dos años después, decidió alejarse y tener unas merecidas vacaciones, desde luego, Harry fue con él, deseaba por lo menos tomarse un año de descanso de toda esa locura mágica, así que recorrieron el mundo, por el lado mágico, disfrutando de solo ellos dos.

Cuando termino ese año, decidió estudiar para profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Odín se burlaba de él por la ironía de las cosas.

Pero tuvo que tomarle la palabra, sabía que Tom habría querido ese puesto en su juventud, pero él era distinto, no estaba solo, a veces tenía visitas de Theo o de Daphne y su esposo Draco, fue feliz al ser padrino del primer hijo de su mejor amigo Nott, igual se escribía con Cedric y los gemelos, aunque lamentaba que su relación con su padrino se haya dañado un poco, aun recordaba cuando contó su relación con Severus, los viejos amigos de su padre no se lo tomaron muy bien, por ello ahora solo era una relación tensa, pero no lamentaba nada. Beso los labios de su pareja después de estar sentados leyendo en el sofá.

-¿Harry?.-miro al chico, que le había desconcentrado de su lectura.

-Lo siento.-río por su travesura.-Sólo pensaba algunas cosas.-se puso en su regazo, picoteando sus labios para tentarlo, sintiendo las fuertes manos del mayor en su cadera.

-No juegues mocoso.-gruño divertido.

Se apegó a su cuerpo.-Te amo Severus.

Sonrió con tranquilidad.-También te amo Harry.

Sellaron sus palabras con un beso lento, lleno de amor, sabían que aun había obstáculos que pasar, pero siempre que estuvieran juntos, podrían lugar contra el mundo.

Harry estaba feliz de cambiar de un estúpido Gryffindor a un astuto y alegre Slytherin.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
